Hotel The Voice of Angels
by senju luna
Summary: En un caluroso lunes Kyle recibe la llamada de Ed para que busque unos objetos de estraña naturaleza, Bradley ha estado en el hotel y para colmo Rex también aparece para fisgonear. Con lo que el agente no contaba era toparse de bruces con una chica de largos cabellos blancos con muchos e increíbles secretos ocultos que nadie se creería...
1. The voice of angels

Era un día de vendedor más, verano sofocante vendiendo de puerta en puerta, que bien, a aguantar gente que no se molesta en abrir mientras se te abrasaba la cabeza, genial.

Se podía notar a una considerable distancia que estaba bastante enfadado, era un día de esos en los que se levantaba con el pie izquierdo. Se suponía que iba a tener el día libre y Ed lo llama para colar la mierda de productos que le habían traído. Mierda y más que mierda.

-Joder- gruñó.

Un aparato pequeño con una luz esperalda daba pitidos en el bolsillo de Kyle, cabreándolo aún más. El hombre de la chaqueta raída cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la empresa por la que trabajaba.

-Red Crown, ¿Dígame?- cogió Rachel como de costumbre.

-Rachel, soy yo- contestó.

-Menuda voz, ¿Resaca?- acertó.

-Obviamente.

-Te paso con Ed- dijo mientras le prestaba la conversación a su jefe.

-Hyde- llamó.

-Que- contestó a modo ultratumba.

-Deja de beber, necesito que busques unas cosas por mí.

-...- calló esperando respuesta.

-Tienes que ir a un sitio llamado hotel ``The voice of angels´´.

-Vaya con el nombre...

-Regístrate, alli te mandaré todo lo que necesites.- ordenó ignorando el comentario.

-Está bien- colgó.

El hombre de pelo castaño se metió en su coche camino del dichoso hotel cuyo nombre había oído jamás y que no tenía alta estima.

-menudo nombre, suena a karaoke barato.- pensó este mientras conducía.

Pasó un buen rato hasta llegar al establecimiento, con pinta de karaoke, se podía observar un neón con el nombre, y una chica con un micrófono, vaya una cosa. Las paredes blancas y descascarilladas no hacían un buen favor con la puerta de madera, lo único decente de la entrada.

Kyle se bajó de coche para entrar en lo que se supone que era la recepción, no había un alma en aquella sala donde solo había un sofá con dos sillas a juego y una mesa barnizada inútlimente en una esquina del fondo, todo eso sin contar el recibidor, sin nadie que lo atendiera.

-Ni un alma...- tocó algo así como un pequeño timbre un par de veces.

Un hombre flacucho con una camiseta de manga corta roja y pelo rubio con rizos apareció por el mostrador tras salir de una sala de la que sólo se veía la puerta, con un aura de alegría insoportable .

-Bienvenido al hotel ``The voice of angels´´ ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- sonrió el hombre de ojos verdes intentando parecer amable.

-Quiero una habitación por dos noches- fue directo al grano.

-Ahora tenemos una libre, rellene esta ficha- el hombre le dio un papel viejo sin rellenar, seguro que había pasado un siglo muy malo, sin nadie que pusiera tinta en él.

Kyle rellenó la ficha amarillenta con su nombre, sus apellidos, el lugar donde vivía y su edad, una ficha rancia normal y corriente, el hombre se la dió al dueño que la observó y añadió algo en ella con un bolígrafo negro que tenía pinta de haberlo pasado mejor .

-Tome esta llave- le dió.

En cuanto la acepté se escucharon unos pasos ligeros que venían hasta la recepción sin queres hacerlo. Una chica de alrededor de dieciséis años apareció, llevaba el pelo muy largo y blanco, sí blanco, un color radiante, no como los viejos. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, acompañados de unas deportivas azabaches con tonos azules.

-Justo a tiempo, ven y lleva a este señor hasta su habitación- ordenó.

-Eso es trabajo de Anna- se quejó ella.

-pero ella no está, venga- refunfuñó.

-Como quieras- le dirijió una mirada de hielo cruzando sus brazos.

-A la 306- dijo el rubio.

-que si...- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Kyle la siguió, caminando por las escaleras, era una chica rebelde y muy fría, distante y calculadora que miraba al frente sin pararse a mirarlo un momento, llegaron a la planta donde estaban todas las habitaciones que empezaban por tres.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-... Kokoa- contestó.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-El mío- refunfuño.

-Vale...

-Sígame, Hyde

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo vi en la ficha- contestó tajante.

Era MUY distante, para sólo tener dieciséis años, una chica misteriosa. Ella se paró en una puerta en la que ponía el número correspondiente tallado en la madera con la llave que ahora poseía Kyle por unos días.

-Aquí- señaló.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- agradeció con su semblante serio de siempre.

-Obligaciones...- contestó.

-¿Trabajas aquí?- interrogó.

-... se podría decir que sí, el viejo es mi padrastro.- contestó.

-padrastro...- dijo en voz baja.

-Que disfrute de su estancia- se puso amable, también por obligación.

Kyle encajó la llave y entró, observando detenidamente su habitación, era normal, una cama, una mesita de noche, una televisión de vete tú a saber cuando... Por lo menos tenía nevera, cosa que se agradece para un descanso en paz.

-Supongo, que aquí dormiré...- dijo mientras el busca le llamaba de nuevo.

-Ya voy, Rachel...- sonrió.

El hombre marcó de nuevo el nímero en el teléfono de color azabache con el motivo de comunicarse con aquella chica de ojos tímidos y personalidad protectora para calmar sus ansias.

-Aquí Red Crown- dijo ella.

-Rachel, soy yo.- saludó como siempre.

-¿Ha llegado el paquete?- preguntó.

-No, cuando llegue el botones me lo traerá, supongo.- contestó.

-¿Cómo que supones? Kyle, eres un descuidado. En fin, en el paquete vienen los objetos que has de buscar, y unos prodcutos nuevos.

-¿Productos nuevos? ¿No me explotan ya sufuciente?- se quejó.

-Kyle, recuerda que eres un vendedor recién contratado de nuevo. Ed aún te pone a prueba.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Supones bien, nos veremos luego- colgó.

El chico dejó el teléfono y puso su maleta vieja sobre la mesa, tenía una llave nueva y reluciente, lo que le costó encontrarla... No quería volver a forzar la cerradora una vez más y meterse en líos.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, con las manos debajo del cuello y se puso a pensar, Bradley... ¿Por qué la curiosidad me llama ahora? No quería seguirte, olvidarlo, pero mi instinto me llama una vez más y esas cosas no se dejan pasar, tu lo sabes igual que yo, y tengo la sensación de que aquí encontraré algo.

No se sumergió lo suficiente en sus pensamientos para no escuchar que habían dado un par de golpes en la puerta, a modo de llamada que no pasó inadvertida para el treineañero de pelo castaño que se levantó toscamente de la cama para abrir la puerta y encontarase a un chico de unos veinte años.

-¿Kyle hyde? -preguntó el joven pelinegro.

-Sí- afirmó.

-Ha llegado este paquete a su nombre.

-Déjelo aquí. señaló la cama.

El chico obedeció y dejó la caja en la cama dejando ver su rostro adornado por unos ojos jade y unas pecas que le daban un tono dulce al joven de uniforme blanco y rojo con una gorra de ambos colores y una sonrisa encantadora que Kyle intentó olvidar.

-Bueno, pues me voy- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah, lo olvidaba, el restaurante está abierto de 10:00 a 2:30 y de 5:30 hasta las 9:30, desde esa hora abre el bar.

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? - preguntó.

-Me llamo Miles- se despidió con la mano dejando al ex policía solo.

Tras irse, Kyle abrió el paquete a su nombre para encontrar todo tipo de objetos que probablemente no vendería. Apartó todo eso para coger su hoja de pedidos.

_OBJETOS A BUSCAR:_

_- Colgante con forma de llave plateado.  
_

_- Cofre pequeño de 1796_

-¿Solo esto?

Aquella lista tan corta le alegró levemente el día, pero ¿por dónde empezar?, Tras pensar esto llegaron las 11:30 de la mañana más calurosa de esa estación en la que el sol atacaba más fuerte.

- Creo que iré a tomar algo- Se dijo.

Por las escaleras se encontró a un muchacho, de pelo rojizo y ojos azules con atuendo elegante, alrededor de 18 años y con cara de preocupado mirando a todos lados.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó el castaño.

-Bueno... ¿has visto un brazalete verde coletras en plata?- Se llenó de esperanza.

- Creo que deberías ir a objetos perdidos, ¿Se te perdió hace mucho?

-Hará una media hora, iré a mirar, gracias- contestó.

-no hay de qué- dijo.

-¿Le importaría decirme su nombre?-

-Hyde, Kyle Hyde.

-Me llamo allen Taylor, debes ser el de la 306- Supuso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Le ví con esa chica tan mona acompañarte, la chica que trabaja en el bar.

-(Con que trabaja en el bar...)

-Yo estoy debajo, en la 206.

-...-

-He de irme, espero volver a verle- sonrió.

-(menudo tío)

Retomó su camino hasta encontrar el restaurante, una pizarra ponía los menús, él simplemente se sentó en una mesa alejada del resto, esperando que alguien le atendiera para saciar su hambre, no había comido desde ayer por la mañana y se estaba comiendo a sí mismo.

-Parece que nos encontramos de nuevo- dijo una voz fría y cortante con un toque de ironía.

-eso parece- dijo, con su voz seria y misteriosa de siempre.

-¿Eres la cocinera?-preguntó.

-No, yo soy la camarera de vez en cuando y también me encargo del minibar, esto es una ayuda que tengo que hacer alguna vez que otra.

-Ya veo...- la miró con un uniforme, pero era de chico.

-¿Puedo atenderte?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Me gustaría probar el bistec, con una cerveza fría si no te importa- pidió.

-Dame un momento.

-La chica se alejó entrando por unas puertas e esas que aparecen el las tabernas del salbaje oeste, con un paso acelerado, se le podía oír decir a una chica que preparara el bistec, con su cerveza fría tal y como había pedido.

Pasó poco para ver a la chica de nuevo con una bandeja en la mano, con su comida que olía que alimentaba, su apetito le decía que fuera a por él, pero se comportó para no dar mala imagen delnte de ella.

-Aquí tienes, Hyde- tendió su carne junto a su bebída de baja temperatura, el bistec estaba acompañado de lechuga con tomates cherry cortados, su jugo hacía que oliera mucho mejor y con la cerveza entraba de muerte.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Esto... dáselas a Anna- dijo, un tanto nerviosa mientras se marchaba con el paso alterado.

-No se paró a pensarlo un momento antes de hincar el diente en su menú, no tardó más de un cuarto de hora en acabárselo, lo que le hacía el hambre no se podía aguantar, y menos con algo comestible en frente suya.

-Veo que le ha gustado- dijo una mujer de pelo castaño que le miraba alegre.

-¿Y usted es...?

-Me llamo Anna, soy la cocinera y doncella del hotel ¿Y usted?- preguntó la mujer de ojos miel.

-Kyle Hyde- se presentó serio, como siempre.

-Con que Kyle...- dijo, alegre y un tanto misteriosa.

-¡Anna! ¡Vuelve que tienes trabajo!- ordenó el dueño del hotel.

-lo siento, pero no puedo conversar más con usted.-se despidió con la mano, riendo de un modo dulce que enfadó a la camarera y confundió al hombre con el estómago lleno.

-(¿Que pensará esta?)

El expolicía se dirijió a su cuarto, cuando se topó con un hombre que ya había visto antes, chaqueta megra, pelo azabache, gafas de sol y cara de tener pocos amigos, sin duda alguna era Rex Foster.

-¿Me has perseguido por que no podías olvidar tu amor no correspondido?-ironizó.

-Muy gracioso Hyde...

-¿A que vienes ahora?

-No te incumbe- repelió.

-¿Marie está bien?- preguntó.

-Todo bien, te preocupas demasiado por esa mujer.- sospechó.

-Más quisieras- sonrió divertido.

-¿Que te trae por este sitio de mala muerte?- preguntó.

-Trabajo- contestó.

-¿De vendedor o es tu instinto que te llama?- interrogó.

-Vendedor- recordó molesto.

-Vaya vaya...- dijo.

Tras esto quedaron ahogados en un momento de silencio por parte de ambos, en el que se analizaban mutuamente con esa mirada de desconfianza que se lanzaban el uno al otro, puro instinto, el del pelinegro de periodista y el de Kyle de agente.

-No puedo perder más tiempo contigo- aclaró Rex.

-No me digas...- se reveló el otro hombre.

-Bonita pareja- se escuchó una voz de chica.

-¡...! se sorprendieron ambos ante el comentario.

-Jajajaja- se reía la peliblanca.

-Kokoa ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Kokoa? Menudas amigas te echas- dijo Rex obserbándola.

-Primero: no es mi amigo, Segundo: ¿Pasa algo?- se encaró.

-Niñata no sabes con quién te metes...-amenazó.

-A lo mejor el que no sabe con quién se mete eres tú.- gruñó.

-Mira niña descarada, estate calladita a no ser que quieras que te cruze la cara.- se mosqueó.

-Venga- retó poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Vale ya!- soltó Kyle.

Ambos rivales le miraron en silencio, y luego se miraron directamente. No iban a disculparse, nada más lejos de la realidad pero dejaron aquella batalla absurda, por lo menos por el momento, sólompor que estaba el castaño ahí.

-Sois como críos- se indignó.

-...- ella estaba enfadada, y el experiodista también pero él tenía razón; se habían portado como niños peleando por el último helado cuando se estaba derritiendo y ellos seguían perdiendo el tiempo...

-Espero no vover a verte- dijo el hombre de aspecto al estilo gánster dándose la vuelta.

-Lo mismo digo- correspondió antes de que se fuera por la puerta.

-Eres realmente insolente...- la miró.

¿Quién era ese tipo? -Preguntó mirando la puerta e Ignorando el comentario.

-Un viejo conocido...- contestó mirando el pasado.

Fin, como hay muy pocos fics d este juego y menos en español quise hacer uno también, espero que les guste, y prometo no tardar mil años en actualizar.

(Kokoa es un nombre japonés)

Este fic es sobrenatural, misterio, drama, romance y fantasía, demasiadas categorías.


	2. Primer beso de un vampiro

Después de aquel momento de tensión el exmadero subió a su cuarto, a Rex no le gustaban los niños, pero, ¿Por que le llamaba niña si tenía una silueta tan...? Joder, su mente estaba muy pero que muy mal para pensar eso. La chica tenía mucho valor como para enfrentarse a un tipo como Rex, le sería muy difícil acabar con un tipo de su calaña, era más alto y más fuerte. Una chica repelente y osada.

Sin darse cuenta había subido al tercer y último piso, sin contar la fría azotea y casualmente estaba la joven y el chico sonriente que le entregó un paquete hace poco. Se veían serios, la cara de él expresaba ira y rabia y la de ella seriedad y calma, pero con su toque desajiente en esos orbes de color del mar del Caribe.

-¡Tú!...- gruñó este.

-no es el momento ni el lugar- no se dió cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-¡Te derrotaré sea como sea!- el tampoco se cercionó.

El chico que antes parecía tan dulce y amable ahora casi daba miedo y corría hasta ella pero su atacante le dió tal patada que se vio empujado haciendo un feo agujero en aquella pared de blanco que se descascarillaba con solo rozarla. Era impresionante, una fuerza sobrehumana, sin duda lo que pensó de que Rex la ganaría era totalmente erróneo, con una de esas patadas mortales estaba fuera de combate.

A Kyle le pareció que se lo había cargado, pero sorprendentemente se levantó con algunos rasguños, ¿De dónde coño habían salido estos tíos? ¿Eran ninjas o qué? El chico dirijió su mirada hacia él que se sorprendió y esta vez mostrándolo con la expresión de su rostro impresionado.

-Dejemos esto para otro momento- hizo que mirara a Kyle.

-¡...!-ella se sorprendió mucho al verle, temiendo que hubiera presenciado eso.

Estaban los dos en un silencio que los torturaba a ambos, el temor se apoderaba de ellos y no les dejaba formulas una sola palabra. Se miraban a los ojos miel y azulados con preocupación por parte de la chica y impresión sobre la de él.

-Yo...- no pudo mirarlo más directamente y dirigió la mirada a otro lado.

-Eres... impresionante.- la miró de nuevo.

-E-esto...- se sonrojó an preocupada.

-Ya entiendo por qué te encaraste con Rex ¡Menuda fuerza!- algo se le estaba olvidando, y era muy importante.

-Bueno...- se intentó cubrir.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?- preguntó, acordándose de que ¿Como una persona humana y menos una chica de dieciséis puede tener tanta fuerza?

-Ahora...- intentó escapar.

-Es importante- insistió él.

-Bueno vale, pero te contestaré a lo que pueda contestar.-advirtió ella.

-Aquí no, ven a mi habitación- la cogió de la mano y esta se ruborizó.

Estaban solos en aquella pequeña habitación, con una gran tensión entre ambos, esta chica era un misterio que cada vez era más grande, si no lo detenía alguien y él era el único que tenía interés en hacerlo pues las costumbres de agente de la ley no se olvidan con facilidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado allí para que os peleárais?- empezó el interrogatorio.

-Nos odiamos desde siempre- contestó, sin vacilar un segundo por lo que este le creyó.

-¿De dónde tanta fuerza?- continuó.

-...-

-Vamos-

-Te dije que había cosas a las que no iba a contestar, Hyde.- se negó.

-¿Como es que ese chico tiene tanta resistencia?- prosiguió.

-Tampoco puedo contestar a eso, le detesto, pero eso es demasiado cruel incluso proveniente de alguien como yo.- se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-(Quizá...)- se precipitó este.

-...-

-Si te hago una pregunta, por extraña que sea, ¿Serás sincera?

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

-¿Te estás tomando algo que no deberías?- cometió un error pero, no era culpa suya pues no sabía nada.

-Kyle... eres un idiota.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó, muy enfadado.

-Todos los humanos... ¡Son unos malditos idiotas!- estaba muy enfadada pero había dicho algo extraño.

-(¿Humanos?)- se cruzó de brazos confundido.

-Lo tomaré como un no... pero hay algo que me intriga.

-¿Qué es?- captó toda su expresión.

-Lo que has dicho, si todos los humanos somos idiotas, tú también lo eres.

-Jajajajaja- se reía sin control.

-¿Pero por qué te ríes ahora? estaba enojadísimo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo- tomó aire para evitar caer de nuevo en la carcajada.

-Ahora si que estoy confuso...- se le escapó.

-Hyde, cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

-¿Para tí o para mí?- la desafió.

-Para ambos, no hurgues es eso y déjame en paz.

-ya veremos.

Ella le echó una mirada de desprecio y se fue por donde había venido pero al salir se topó con un pelirrojo que le miró extrañado al ver de dónde venía y su expresión de nerviosismo. Allen la detuvo, estaba mosqueado pues su sentimientos le hacían pensar mal.

-¿Que has hecho con el de la 306?- preguntó triste.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte- su silueta desapareció por debajo de las escaleras.

El chico estaba molesto, ella y Hyde... ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos? Parte de sí se dijo que era demasiado joven para él y que le doblaba la edad pero aún así ese sentimiento podía con él y le hizo dirigirse a su apartamento. El chico llamó a la puerta, no le apetecía usar el timbre pues estaba enojado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó un Hyde pensativo.

-¿Que hay entre usted y ella?- rabiaba.

-¿Pero que dices? Espera un momento... ¡Estas celoso!- decía divertido.

-¡...!-era verdad.

-Estas loquito por ella...- sonrió divirtiéndose aún más.

-Yo...- no sabía que decir.

-Pues tranquilo, que no me tiene alta estima- le alivió.

-¿En serio?- preguntó alagre.

-Pues claro, si la quieres no te muestres así delante de ella, perderá tu interés en tí- aconsejó sin pensar pero era cierto, a las chicas no les gustaban los hombres celosos.

-Muchas gracias, no se como-

-No te preocupes

-Adiós- se fue mucho mejor de lo que había venido.

Con todas esas tonterías se habían hecho las 1:30, la verdad es que esa escena le hizo pensar mucho en ella. ¿De dónde provenía toda esa fuerza? ¿Por qué encubría al botones? ¿Por qué se rió cuando le dijo que si todos los humanos eran idiotas, ella también? Eso lo volvía loco, por otra parte se había olvidado del tea de Bradley y los objetos perdidos. ¿Dónde estarían?

-Creo que es hora de ponerse en marcha...- en cuanto iba a abrir de nuevo se escuchó el sonido del viejo teléfono que lo hizo darse la vuelta.

El hombre de chaqueta raída caminó tranquilamente hacia el aparato que seguramente tendría más años que él y lo cogió con calma, la duda de quién estaba al otro lado no le intrigaba lo más mínimo, seguramente sería... no sabía quién pdía ser, pero aún así no le importaba en absoluto.

-¿Diga?- dijo este.

-Buenas, ¿Señor Hyde? - dijo el dueño del hotel.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué quiere?- hablar con ese tipo no le agradaba.

-Verá, necesito que me page hoy la estancia, es que con los clientes que no se han alojado nunca es el procedimiento habitual- aclaró.

-¿Quiere que baje ya?- empezó a mosquearse.

-No, no si puede pasarse por aquí a las cinco le estaría muy agradecido

-Esta bien- contestó con tal de terminar la conversación.

-Me alegro- el hombre rubio dejó el teléfono de la recepción en su sitio.

-Joder...- se rascó la cabeza.

Ya tenía una cita, pero no con una chica decente no, con el tío del hotel cochambroso que encima no se sabía su nombre, por que no lo había dicho. Tampoco le importaba mucho saber algo de él, cuando le pagara se marcharía sin más y punto. Por cierto, tenía que estar el dinero en su maleta vieja a la que no había hecho caso en todo el día.

-Bueno, es hora de ver que escondes- introdujo su llave en la maleta, haciendo revelar lo que había en su interior.

-Ropa de repuesto, una novela vieja... Aquí estás- sacó su cartera, por suerte no tan vieja como aquel cofre para él.

Su dinero a mano, listo, y ahora ¿Dónde podía buscar esos objetos? ¿Y qué hay de Bradley? su instinto le seguía llamando, como un loco, pero no sabía por qué le parecía que antes debía buscar esos trastos viejos. Maldito Ed, gracias por ponerlo a trabajar un Lunes.

Por el camino se encontró a un hombre de alrededor de 60 años, con mirada perdida y un garrote que lo sujetaba para que no se rompiera la espalda en unlamentable accidente. Un viejo carcamal como otro cualquiera, con su trajecito de su misma edad y todo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- preguntó sin querer hacerlo.

-¿Eh? No...

-...- Miró en la misma dirección y se dió cuenta de lo que observaba, el culo gordo de Anne, esa tía era muy rara y él un viejo verde.

-Entonces adiós- se despidió llevándose muy mala imagen, puaj, ¿Cómo le gustaba una tía como esa? Kokoa estaba muchísimo mejor.

-(¡¿Pero que mierda estoy pensando?!)- se sonrojó un poco al imaginar una imagen de ella.

Seguramente se habría puesto malo con alguna cosa, tal vez un resfriado, por eso no era capaz de pensar coherentemente. Sus pies le condujeron hasta abajo, donde vio al experiodista de nuevo, estaba más serio de lo normal y esta vez parecía querer hablar con él pues lo miraba intensamente.

-¿Otra vez merodeando por aquí?- supuso el castaño.

-Déjate de tonterías, esto es importante.- estaba demasiado serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- se alarmó.

-Nile... te sigue los talones.- estaba preocupado.

-¡¿QUE!?- se quedó de piedra.

-Ese tal Dylan... te delató, ahora él también está en el hoyo, fue un idiota.

-Mierda...-gruñó, estaba muy alterado.

No estaban solos, una persona les estaba escuchando igual de preocupada que el exmadero, pero por suerte no comsiguieron verle, lo que alivió levemente a la espía. Estaba preocupada por él, no sabía por qué pero ahora no le importaba, como le tocaran un pelo morirían entre sus garras.

-Rex... te debo una.- solo se le ocurrió eso.

-No creo que te ayude mucho...- no quería que lo mataran.

-Tengo que irme...- dijo con un deje de voz muy bajo.

Tras esta impactante noticia habian llegado las 3:30, pero a este poco le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era llegar a su piso y contárselo todo a Ed. Con un paso de nerviosismo subió por las escaleras con el fin de llegar hasta su cuarto donde marcó el número de Red Crown.

-Aquí Red Crown.

-Rachel, pásame a Ed.

-Enseguida- sabía que algo malo pasaba pero prefirió nointervenir.

-Hyde- saludó.

-¡Nile me tiene en el punto de mira!-soltó.

-¡¿COMO?!- se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Puto Dylan, me quería arrastrar al hoyo con él...

-¿El del Cape West?-preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

-Sí...- estaba pálido.

-Hyde... tienes problemas gordos.

-¡Ya lo sé!- estaba empezando a asustarse.

-Voy a mover los hilos todo lo que pueda, pero no creo que sirva de mucho- comentó.

-Gracias Ed...- no le animaba mucho.

-Aguanta...- colgó.

Él se tiró a la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, iba a morir, todo por su instinto y por el Cabrón de Dylan, se alegraba de que hubiera muerto, pero no le gustaba en un sentido, si él moría a el lo matarían también. Tnía que andarse con muchísimo cuidado o adiós.

-Mierda y más que mierda...

Un sonoro timbre despistó a Kyle que se levantó para ir a abrir y encontrarse con la chica repelente, pero ahora su rostro no era de odio, si no de tristeza que miraba a Kyle directamente a los ojos, y este se sorprendía.

-Pasa- invitó.

Ella sin decir nada hizo lo que le decía y se quedó de pie mirándolo aún con pena y melancolía. Se sentía fatal, y no sabía por qué pero la muerte de ese asqueroso humano, como decía ella era como un golpe mortal asestado en su corazón.

-¿Por qué estas así?- preguntó.

-Si te tocan un pelo...- esta cerró los ojos y cerró su puño.

-¿Te has enterado?- estaba enfadado por haber espiado, no soportaba esas cosas.

-Lo siento pero al oir que Nile ibadetrás tuya...-sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

La chica se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, haciendo que cayeran en esa pequeña cama sin estrenar. Sus lagrimas caían poco a poco y este no salía del asombro, con un rubor por estar así en esa escena, ninguno de los dos sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto.

-K-Kokoa...- se sonrojó.

-¡...! Esto... lo siento.- dejó de abrazarlo para secarse las lágrimas, lo que hubiera dado él por haberse quedado así un rato. ¿Pero que decía? Tenía que ir al médico...

-Tranquila...-la atrajo hacia sí, no podía evitarlo.

-K-kyle..., como alguien te toque, lo mataré, es una promesa.- no quería que dejara de abrazarla.

-...-Se ruborizó aún más.

Se quedaron así un rato, sin querer desprenderse del otro, pero sabía que no podían estar así para siempre y ella se soltó, para mirarse diractamente y se quitó de la cama, avergonzada de sí misma por gustarle estar entre los brazos de un mortal como él.

-Tengo que irme...- dijo esta.

-E-esto... sí- concedió, pero en realidad quería quedársela para él solo, abrazarla para toda la eternidad pero sabía que no era posible.

La chica se alejó para volver a su trabajo en la planta baja, dejándo al excitado Kyle solo, completamente perplejo, la chica había hecho olvidar que podía morir en un segundo, había aprendido algo, que el cariño de esa chica misteriosa era un regalo que no se podía desperdiciar pues era difícil de conseguir, pero se preocupaba por él y eso le gustaba. Se le vino a la mente esa pose, cuando cayó tumbado en la cama y ella encima de él, a pocos milímetros de su rostro, ojalá esa distancia no hubiera existido jamás...

¿¡Pero que estaba pensando?!

Se levantó intentando borrar inutilmente esos pensamientos mientras salía, pues entre el tiempo de la noticia traumática, esa escena tan provocativa y el tiempo que se había pasado allí eran ya las 5:00 de la tarde, había perdido el tiempo con tantas tonterías y escenas demasiado... en fin.

Llegó al vestíbulo, donde se veía al hombre con aura insoportable para él y otros muchos seguramente. Su sonrisa desagradable y esas pintas de tío que le importa una mierda lo que pase era horrible.

-Buenas- sonrió.

-¿Cuánto es?- fue directo al grano.

-40 pavos, si quiere prolongar su estancia no tiene más que decírmelo.

-Tome- tendió el dinero.

-Gracias, por cierto antes no me presenté, me llamo Carl.

-...- Calló sin saber que decir.

-Nos vemos- se marchó.

-(_Ojalá no_)- deseó.

Por las escaleras venían unos pasos cansados, el anciano del garrote bajaba los escalones con una lentitud propia de él pero llegó hasta la planta baja para observar a Kyle.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó el exagente.

-¿Por dónde se va al restaurante?- fue directo.

-Siga hacia la izquierda, gire y siga recto, no tiene pérdida.- indicó.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?- el anciano lo miró con sus ojos verdes.

-... Kyle Hyde- dudó por un momento.

-Bien...- sonrió algo raro.

-¿Y el suyo?- quiso a cambio.

-Andrew- contestó tajante.

-...-

-He de irme- el viejo se marchó por la dirección que le indicó.

Estaba seguro de que iba a ver a la cocinera más que llenarse su estómago con alguna merienda de viejos, era un tío muy raro, si no fuera por Carl, era el más sospechoso de todos los que había conocido en este tugurio. Se escuchaba una voz melodiosa, era muy dulce y suave, y él intrigado la siguió como marinero a una sirena. Cada vez podía oirla mejor, era la de una chica conocida, que ahora estaba caminando por los pasillos, hacia una puerta donde decía que solo podía entrar elpersonal autorizado.

La siguió por el lugar donde no podía estar, hasta llegar a su cuarto, lleno de pósters de rock, pero aun así una habitación normal, alguna que otra calavera sobrante, pero normal, sólo demasiado color negro.

La chica no sabía que estaba ahí y se sentó junto a un piano muy bien cuidado, abriendo la tapa donde se veían las teclas que pulsaban sus suaves dedos.

_Here i am, this is me_

_There´s now here else on earch i´d rather be  
_

_Here i am, just me and you_

_Tonight we make our dreams come true..._

_Its a new world!_

_Its a new start!_

_Its alive with the beating of young hearts_

_Its a new day!_

_Its a new life!_

_i´ve waiting for you..._

_Here i am..._

El final lo daba solamente el piano, con su sonido dulce que acompañaba la letra para debutar en solitario ya en la meta.

Unos aplausos hicieron sobresaltarse a la chica que se dio la vuelta y vio a Kyle sonriente, apremiándola por su canción de valentía y amor cantada y tocada por ella.

-¡H-hyde!- se asustó.

-Cantar y tocar es tu pasión- sonreía.

-No- negó.

-No mientas, cantas como los ángeles.

-¡No digas eso!- se moría de la verguenza.

-jajaja- carcajeó enfadándola.

-tsk- se quejó esta.

-Creo, que no tengo nada que hacer aquí pero, ¿Puedes tocar algo para mí?- se esperanzó y ella se sonrojó.

-Solo un poco, y luego te largas- intentó parecer dura.

-Hecho- asintió.

_Are you something, to admire_

_cause your shine is something like a mirror_

_And can´t help but notice, _

_your reflect is heart of mine..._

_Cause with your hand in my hand and pocket full of soul_

_I can there´s no place we couldn´t go_

_Just put your hand in the past,_

_Im here tryin´to pull you through_

_you gotta be strong_

_I don´t wanna lose you now_

_Im lockin´ right at the other half of me,_

_the biggest escene side in my heart_

_there´s a space but you´re now home..._

Kyle había cerrado los ojos y prestaba atención a la música, no era jazz pero era muy bonito y ella lo vió y siguó cantando para él sin dejar el piano, cosa que él agradeció en la mente cuando la miró detenidamente, tenía razón, la música era su pasión pues estaba disfrutando tanto como él y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Tedije que cantabas como los ángeles...- estaba sentado en su cama, cosa que a ella no le importó.

-Bah, tonterías.

-Lo dudo...

-Ahora, vete- sonrió burlona.

-¿Uh?-

-¿Acaso has olvidado tu promesa?

-Esta bien- sonrió y se fue.

Se le vino a la mente el colgante con forma de llave y en cofre, y también que Carl se había ido de su despacho... ¿Y si tal vez...? Fue directo hacia aquel lugar para encontrarse con la puerta entrebierta, suerte la suya, y no se lo pensó para entrar y encontrarse con un lugar desordenado lleno de revistas ba-boom por ahí, tenía que tener cuidado dónde ponía las manos.

Empezó por el escritorio, tenía un diario entre muchas tonterías, no era cotilla pero quería saber si estaba allí lo que buscaba por eso lo hojeó.

_Querido Diario:_

_Aún investigo la procedencia de mi hijastra, sólo se que su apellido es Shuzen, no tiene nada más que uno, no se ni de donde viene, su nombre es japonés pero ella no tiene un solo rasgo, parece rusa u algo así. No se si hize bien al quedármela, es muy extraña y le gusta mucho el color negro y cosas sobrenaturales._

_Decidí tomarme un descanso y ordenar los objetos perdidos, los que pongo debajo del mueble de la tele, en el cajón de la izquierda, me encontré un colgante con forma de llave muy bonito, podría regalárselo a Anne y así..._

-Bien...

Fue hasta el lugar indicado después de dejar el libro de cuero en su sitio, abriendo el cajón de madera para encontrarse con un montón de chismes, entre todo eso estaba un colgante de cadenas plateado, justo el que estaba buscando y el que no iba a dejar escapar así que se lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No hay ni rastro del cofre...- se lamentó.

Miró un libro negro, ponía: Kokoa Shuzen y no dudó un momento a llevárselo, a lo mejor encontraba algo de su agrado o su talla de copa... ¿Pero que mierda...? Necesitaba un comecocos urgentemente. Malditas hormonas...

Abrió la puerta para irse y por desgracia se encontró con la atrevida de Anne, que lo miraba con curiosidad, y no iba a dejar que se escapara sin contestar a algunas preguntas, además de atrevida y desvergonzada, cotilla como todas las limpiadoras. Kyle se sorprendió de nuevo.

-Anda... señor Hyde.- lo miraba.

-Uh, buenas Anne- saludó intentando irse.

-¿Qué hacía usted ahí dentro?- miraba curiosa.

-Uh, nada interesante...

-¿Por qué te llamó Carl? Venga dígamelo...- rogó.

-Señora, sólo he ido a darle el dinero.- contestó.

-Ah, era eso...- se decepcionó.

-Y ahora, adiós.- se marchó enfurruñado.

Lo único que le consolaba ahora era el libro negro con el nombre de la pianista, escondido debajo del mueble del despacho de Carl. A lo mejor eran datos de ella o algún álbum de fotos. Cuando llegó no se lo pensó dos veces antes de tumbarse en la cama abrir el libro demasiado cuidado para estar escondido en un sitio como ese.

_Diario:_

_No sé por qué te escribo, quizá para apaciguar mi excesiva fustración, en fin._

_Hoy me he peleado con el asqueroso hombrelobo de Miles, no entiende que soy de clase S y un perro como él jamás conseguirá hacerme un rasguño, hasta que apareció Hyde. Ese hombre me confunde, hace que me preocupe por él sin motivo alguno. Me he enterado de que Nile está tras sus pasos, debo ayudarlo, no quiero que muera pese a ser un asqueroso humano me hace pensar demasiado._

-¡¿COMO?! Esta tía se droga... No, la patada sobrehumana y la resistencia del golpe por parte de Miles...

-Imposible... estoy demasiado cansado, seguro que es eso- la incredulidad se reflejaba en su cara.

Tras la incursión eran ya las 8:40 y no se olvidaba de lo que acababa de leer en el diario de la chica de pelo exótico y personalidad fría, no era humana, y él estaba asustado, un botones medio lobo y una camarera monstruo, ¿Que era clase S? Lo único que sabía es que era bueno, superior a la del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- golpeó la pared.

Aunque no fuera muy bueno para su hígado, lo mejor era beber algo, ir al minibar y ahogar las penas en alcohol. Se dirijió hacia el minibar, pero estaba pasando algo por alto, su querida amada, que aunque lo negara estaba más coladito que Allen, trabajaba allí pero el shock no lo hacia pensar.

Entró y la vio, con un uniforme de un top negro y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, limpiando la barra como si nada, dirigió su vista hasta el pálido Kyle que se quedó paralizado.

-(_Mierda)_-Pensó para sí.

-¿A que viene esa cara, Hyde?- preguntó dejando su trapo.

-Umm, nada, ponme un bourbon- se sentó en un taburete adornado con cuero rojo, aunque se sintiera intimidado no iba a evitar beber delante de ella.

-Marchando- cogió la botella y echó una buena cantidad en un vaso con hielo.

Ella cogió una lata de jugo de tomate y un cuchillo para hecerle un agujero a cada lado de la base superior y bebérsela tranquilamente.

-Tienes un curioso modo de beber...- miró como sus dientes afilados se introducían en los agujeros.

-Mi abu lo hacía así- se lamió los labios, provocando a Kyle.

-Anda, te invito a otra.-Puso una copa de bourbon y un gintonic.

-Si es que los adolestentes...- pegó un sorbo.

-Por uno no pasa nada...- sorbió de su pajita mientras miraba sin querer melosamente a Kyle.

Cuatro copas cada uno, el alcohol se les había subido a la cabeza a ambos que se miraban directamente, intentando contenerse. Ella se sentó al lado de Kyle, sin dejar de mirarlo y sin darse cuenta se acercaban más y más hasta sentir la respiración del otro y apenas un par de milímetros los separaban, Kyle quitó esa distancia estrellando sus labios contra los de ella y jugando con su lengua en su boca mientras ella se dejaba llevar, se gustaban, sus bebidas se lo habían hecho ver cuando se abrió la puerta para su desgracia.

-¿Un poco joven para ti, no?- ironizó Rex que había visto el apasionado beso.

-¡...!- sus labios se separaron para mirar al investigador de seguros.

-Hasta las niñatas se te arriman- miraba divertido.

-¡¿A quién llamas tú niñata?!- la cabreó.

-A ti, preciosa, a ti.

Ella se ruborizó pese al enfado y el entretenimiento de este.

-Mírala, pobre chica ¿No te da pena Kyle? Aprovecharse de esta monada indefensa...

-¡Rex!-entró el castaño en su juego.

-Deberías agradecérmelo, ¿Quién sabe lo que habría podido pasar con el pedo que llevaís?

-¡O-oye que y-yo jamás habría ido tan lejos!- se mordía las uñas esmaltadas con negro.

-Con la lengua que te ha metido, parecía que jamás os ibais a ver- se reía.

-¡A que te meto dos hostias!- se preparó ella.

-Niñata... no me provoques.- amenazó, pero no pudo contenerse, su puño iba directo a su rostro pero su mano delicada lo paró.

-¿Pero qué coño?- vio que lo paró a la perfección.

-¡Kokoa, no lo hagas!- dijo Kyle y esta obedeció.

-Sólo por él, que si no estarías criando malvas...- él seguía sorprendido.

Él gruñó y se fue por la vuelta, dejando de nuevo a Kyle y Kokoa solos, ninguno sabían que decir ante esa escena tan mala, Rex los había sacado de sus casillas y sus enfados eran lógicos.

-Kyle... esto no ha pasado nunca.- se fue corriendo y con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Kokoa... - lo miraba triste.

Luego lo hablaría con ella, pero ahora lo mejor era ir a su cuarto y aclararse las ideas. Cuando subió a la tercera planta y se frenó donde estaba su apartamento vio su puerta entre abierta y no dudó al entrar pues ahora mismo no estaba muy para pensar.

Eran las 11:20 y notaba el tacto frío de una pistola en su pecho, encañonándole y este no opuso resistencia, pese a saber que Nile le había descubierto, ¿Quién sería? ¿Carl quizá? No alcanzaba a verlo puesto que estaba bastante oscuro.

-Lo siento, señor Hyde- esa voz de viejo era vagamente familiar.

-¡MUERE!- Gritó una voz femenina aún más familiar aún.

Era ella dándole una de sus patadas mortales al viejo de Andrew, que cayó casi muerto, agonizando pues había recibido un golpe muy fuerte, quejándose en la pared donde se encontraba semi incrustado y Hyde le dio a la luz.

La chica de pelo blanco era muy distinta de antes, estaba más pálida y sus ojos habían cambiado a una tonalidad de rojo sangre que expresaba su ira, unos colmillos amenazantes podían distinguirse en su boca lo que más le sorprendió es que tenía unas alas a la espalda como las de un murciélago, pero de un tamaño mucho mayor, esas alas podían hacerla volar, parecían lo suficientemente potentes.

-¡Hyde!- se intentó tapar en vano.

-¡K-Kokoa!- casi le castañeaban los dientes.

-Hyde... soy un vampiro.

* * *

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, ¿Os ha impactado la noticia o os ha gustado más la escena romántica?

Rex, por tu culpa una confesión de amor muy dulce se ha estropeado. Bueno, hice este capítulo muy largo, para ustedes y ahora agradezcanmelo y pongan REVIEWSSSSSSS que tardo en actualizar eh.


	3. Realmente, me importas

No podía decir nada, verla con aquella apariencia casi le provoca un paro cardíaco. Esos ojos rojos acompañados de unos colmillos y esas alas tamibles pero majestruosas... No sabía n en que pensar, lo único que hacía era quedarse paralizado ante aquella mirada de tristeza.

-¿Hyde?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Ko-Kokoa- alcanzó a decir costosamente.

-Tenía que hacerlo...- miró hacia otro lado.

-Tú...

-Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero volver a repetirlo- se cruzó de brazos.

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que Kyle se atrevió a pronunciar palabra ante esa chica endemoniada, haberla besado ya le sorprendía cuando subía hacia allí, pero ahora era un terror, haber besado a un monstruo, un vampiro chupasangre, no lograba entender cómo seguía vivo...

-Yo...

-Ya sé que te doy miedo- cortó ella.

-Kokoa...

-Es normal...- había pasado a una tristeza mayor.

-¿El chico de los paquetes también?- se aconstumbraba a la presencia maldita que imponía.

-No es un vampiro pero sí un monstruo- aclaró.

-¿...?

-Un hombre lobo- continuó.

-Por eso lo odias...

-Sí, los vampiros y los hombres lobo nos detestamos a muerte.

-¿Y tu padrastro?

-Humano, ¿Sospechabas de él?

-Es un tío muy raro...

-Ya...- sonrió por un momento.

Pasaron un horrible silencio, incómodo y vergonzoso en el que no sabían que decir, aún estaba impresionado, realmente daba miedo pero se veía hermosa con ese estilo tan extraño y estremecedor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- señaló al viejo verde ya sin vida.

-... me lo llevaré a mi despensa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó.

-Shhhh, era broma- le tapó la boca con sus manos decoradas por unas uñas algo más largas y afiladas.

-Gracias por salvarme, pero vendrán a por mí de nuevo- agradeció algo triste.

-Te protegeré de lo que haga falta- dijo, sin pensarlo.

-Kokoa...- se sonrojó al oír eso.

-Kyle...- se ruborizó también.

Podría acercarse a ella y atraparla entre sus brazos, y eso quería realmente pese a su verdadera naturaleza pero un maldito timbre sonó y los sacó de ese sueño en la realidad tan dulce del que ninguno quería despertar.

-Me voy por la ventana, te veré después- cogió al pobre hombre ya inerte y se lo llevó a su espalda mientras sobrevolaba el cielo decorado con miles y miles de puntos blancos que jugaban brillantes en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Sí?- Kyle abrió la puerta.

-Esto... ¿Ha visto a mi hijastra?- preguntó el hombre rubio al que odiaba profundamente.

-No, lo siento- mintió a la perfección.

-Vaya... - Suspiró.

-Puede que haya ayudado a alguien del hotel, no desespere.- intentó animar con el fin de que se fuera.

-Gracias...

Tras el deprimido alejamiento, cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando al ex policía completamente solo. No se quitaba de la cabeza a esa chica, una vampiresa... realmente las alas le quedaban bien. No, no era momento de pensar en esas tonterías, tenía que encontrar el cofre cuanto antes e irse de ahí, se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Kyle!- llamó por enésima vez.

-¿Uh?- Divisó a una chica conocida, pero sin alas ni colmillos, tampoco ojos rojos ni atuendos góticos.

-Mira que te he llamado veces...

-¿Que has hecho con Andrew?- preguntó.

-Se lo dejé a un amigo mío.

-¿Uno que descuartiza muertos?- ironizó.

-No, idiota. Las víctimas que dejamos van a parar allí.

Ambos seres callaron de nuevo, ella de toqueteaba su pelo radiante y él admiraba sus gestos nerviosos, pues expresaban su lado dulce, y eso a él le encantaba: sus tartamudeos, sus sonrojos y sus abrazos que tenían de vez en cuando.

-Lo del bar...- se rascó su cabeza con el pelo moreno.

-Ahí no pasó nada- su semblante era mucho más distante.

-Tu padrastro te está buscando- recordó cambiando de tema.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya...- caminó despacio hasta la puerta.

-Adiós- se depidió, pero ella no dijo nada.

Maldito tío, si no fuera por él ambos se habían quedado a solas... No, era un vampiro, peligroso, mortal y peligroso... Pero no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

Con su paso tranquilo caminaba escaleras abajo, no le importaba lo más mínimo el dueño del hotel pero encontrarle era la mejor opción. Ojalá fuera él en vez de el tipo de negro que le daba tan mala espina y la miraba de reojo, pero decidió ignorarlo e ir en busca de su objetivo.

Sus planes no salieron como había previsto, su enemigo de pelo azabache la cogió por la muñeca apretándola como si la vida le fuera en ello y con eso ella simplemente gruñó con una mirada directa de desprecio.

-Eres una guerrera muy buena...- susurró a su oído.

-¿Qué coño quieres?- se soltó como si nada.

-Saber por qué proteges a Hyde- fue tajante.

-Yo no protejo a nadie- negó.

-Entonces debería estar muerto, pero sigue vivito y coleando, ¿Quién podría ayudarlo? Le sería difícil sin ayuda ¿No crees?

-Pero no tengo ningún motivo para guardarle las espaldas.

-¿En serio?- sonrió divertido.

-Pse...- debería haber dejado que lo mataran, así no se habría metido en sus asuntos, pero...

-Yo creo que no, ¿Te recuerdo la que pasó hace poco?- Continuó.

-Nos habíamos bebido lo nuestro...- Intentó defenderse.

-Aun así lo cuidas como si fuera lo más importante para ti.- Esa frase le hizo sonrojarse, ¿Kyle era lo más importante para ella? No, imposible.

-Puedo dejar que muera si me da la gana- se cruzó de brazos.

-Y otra cosa, ¿Cómo puedes con tíos armados tú sola?

-...- miró hacia un lado.

-Con que no quieres hablar...

-Yo también tengo derecho a saber cosas de ti.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, este lo hizo sin rechistar. Llegaron a la escena de crimen pasional, como lo llamaba su invitado, el minibar reluciente, la única zona decente del hotel. Rex se sentó en un banco y ella detrás de la barra, ambos con miradas desafiantes.

-Continuamos, ¿Cómo puedes con tíos, y encima armados, tú sola?

-Rex, no soy una niñata de doce años, ten más cuidado con lo que dices.- sonrió de lado.

-¿...?

-¿Cómo sabías tú que iban a atacar a Hyde?- señaló con pose de abogado.

-Muy lista...

-Gracias- sonrió victoriosa.

-Yo sigo los pasos de Nile, por cosas que no te voy a contar, por supuesto.

-No me interesan- bufó molesta.

- ¿Te repito la pregunta?

-El tío no fue lo suficientemente rápido y le di una patada en la cabeza, cayó y una hemorragia interna que lo mató casi al instante, por mi culpa.

-¿Te lo cargaste?- se sorprendió.

-¿No querías saberlo?- se cruzó de brazos otra vez.

-Eres una assasin de primera- sonrió burlón.

-Lo tomo como un cumplido.

-O tienes mucha suerte, o una fuerza increíble.

-Recuerdo que paré tu puñetazo

-Aún no entiendo como...- se puso a pensar, o por lo menos eso le hizo creer.

-Tonterías sin importancia...

Al ser enemigos no tenían nada de qué hablar y ealmente no era lo que querían, sólo mirarse con desprecio el uno al otro, pero la espresión de Rex cambió por un momento y saltó a su lado y agarrándole las muñecas e inmovilizándola contra la pared de tonos oscuros, lo cual la sorprendió considerablemente.

-¿Pero qué haces?- decía con los ojos como platos.

-Me gustan las que me lo ponen difícil...- La besó con fuerza, lo que la impresionó más y él disfrutaba de eso.

-¡Su-suéltame!- hizo un intento de zafarse en vano.

-¿Qué te hace Hyde...?- se lanzó por su cuello, para desgracia de la pobre vampiresa peliblanca, su punto débil, el contacto le hizo sonrojarse y al notar eso, continuó con sus caricias. Se estaba pasando, pero le era muy difícil resistirse pues estaba jugando con su zona favorita.

-¡Entre Hyde y yo no hay nada!- le empujó.

-argh...- se quejó.

-¡Rex!- se acercó con tal de ayudarle.

-Has caído... boba- la cogió por su fina cintura quedando encima del experiodista.

-Tu brazo...- vio que tenía un fuerte arañazo y se preocupó.

-No es nada, te preocupas por tonterías...- seguía mirándola.

Ella se levantó como si nada fuera la presión del azabache y cogió algo de alcohol con un algodón azulado y se acercó al hombre para empapar aquel objeto suave con el líquido y se lo pasó delicadamente con su brazo, él no se quejó lo más mínimo y ella sacó una sonrisa por él detalle de no tener que aguantarlo.

-Lo he intentado y tú me cuidas, eres idiota.- sonrió.

-No te confundas, lo hago por mí.- gruñó divertida pues ese olor a sangre le hacía relamerse interiormente.

-A las mujeres no hay quien las entienda...- se dejó curar.

-Ahora, vete.- ordenó cambiando su tono, había vuelto a ser la chica de hielo.

-Todavía no me he rendido, acuérdate- Le advirtió.

-Tsk, eres molesto.- se dió la vuelta.

Él sonrió y se levantó para marcharse, rozando con su mano la cintura de esta, lo que la puso nerviosa pero cuando de dignó a mirar se fue por la puerta. Se sentía culpable, y no tenía razón pero al pensar en el agente se sentía cada vez peor, ahí se dio cuenta de que él era muy importante, pero tenía que olvidar al maldito investigador de seguros... y al agente también.

-¡Rex!-llamó, a tiempo.

-¿Acaso te has arrepentido de rechazarme?- sonrió divertido.

-Y una mierda...- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay algo que se me escapa...- se daba golpecitos con un dedo en un lado de su cabeza.

-Pues tengo que irme, se siente.

-Tsk, hasta nunca.- se dió la vuelta.

Cuando se fue se puso a pensar, algo le rondaba la cabeza y no sabía que era, pero si era tan intenso, no era un simple detalle. Realmente era un detalle minúsculo, pero era muy fuerte y podía sentir el peligro acechando.

-¿Kokoa?- alguien llamó por la puerta y se atrevió a entrar.

-...- calló, en el fondo aliviada pues no era Kyle, si no su padrastro.

-Aquí estás...- dijo aliviado.

-No tienes ningún motivo por el que preocuparte- su frialdad era automática, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

-Te conozco, no desapareces así por que sí.- se sentó.

-Sólo me has perdido de vista...- estaba mirando la barra sin atenderle.

-¿En qué piensas?- le observó.

-Nada interesante...- mintió.

-Claro,claro.

-Cuando alguien te dice algo, a veces sientes como hay algo enterrado en esa frase, y aún siendo un minúsculo detalle, no puedes dejarlo pasar...

-Pues analiza la frase.

-¿Morfológicamente?

-Claro, creéme, funciona.

-Por probar...

-Venga- animó.

_¿Cómo puedes con tíos armados tú sola? _

_Cómo: Adv. m. interrog._

_Puedes: verbo, nada que descubrir, el instinto no me llama..._

_con: preposición, aquí tampoco._

_Tíos: ¡ME CAGO EN TODO, **PLURAL**!_

_-¿Estás bien?- la cara de la chica estaba tan blanca como en su verdadera forma._

_-_¡Ahora vuelvo!

Por unas solitarias carreteras cercanas al edificio se paseaba el vendedor de puerta en puerta, para aclarar ideas, por muy absurdas que fueran. Era ya necesidad el salir de ahí un tiempo y liberarse, aunque fuera un poco, de aquel tormento que le revolvía la cabeza.

-Maldita sea...- se toqueteó su pelo.

Un pañuelo rodeó su boca, sorprendiéndolo, pero su mente no entendía una cosa, ¿Por qué pretendía ahogarlo cuando tenía la nariz perfectamente libre? Espera... eso era lo que quería, que respirase... Mierda, estaba empezando a caer...

Un inconsciente y humilde vendedor con cara de estaba en su asiento,con esa cara de ángel dormido que embobaba a su vampiresa, la cual enloquecía intermamente.

-_Kokoa, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, gracias por protegerme, de verdad muchas gracias...-_lo último que dijo.

* * *

Realmente lo siento, siento que os preocupe así, aclaro para que os alivieis que yo nunca me cargo a los protagonistas de mis fics, sí, está vivo, o eso creo... depende lo que me apetezca... REVIEWSSSS


	4. Te odio, Hyde

El sol la quemaba dolorosamente, pero por suerte era rápida y tenía un amuleto que le hacía quemarse menos, a veces era una molestia no ser un simple humano, con su lentitud, baja resistencia, mortal... Divisó un coche blanco en medio de la carretera polvorienta.

Al llegar con una velocidad sobrehumana divisó a Kyle con su cara de ángel dormido, no era momento de pensar en eso. Abrió la puerta como si nada y se dirigió al cuello del policía con desesperación, puso el índice y el corazón a ver si encontraba el pulso. Tras un buen rato de espera consiguió encontrarlo pero era muy débil.

-Kyle...- cogió al policía y lo cargó a su espalda.

Aquella chica corría como diez guepardos y no se cansaba, tras atravesar veinticinco kilómetros en un cuarto de hora llegó al hospital algo jadeante sorprendiendo a todos.

-El... pulso...- dijo.

Tras pasar un buen rato estaba en una habitación blanca, y una ventana que daba a la ciudad y llegaba una brisa muy reconfortante, los enfermeros le habían atendido con mucho cuidado y despertaría en su momento pero no se podía quitar esa angustia mezclada con preocupación de la cabeza.

El moreno abrió sus ojos caramelizados pesadamente, se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca, pero no se fijó en eso pues tenía a Kokoa en una posición de gato encima de la cama presa de los nervios. Esos nervios la pusieron ahí cuando abrió los ojos.

-¡Kyle, menos mal!- suspiró.

-¿Dónde estoy?- miró a ambos lados.

-En el hospital, Nile...

-Sí, ya me acuerdo, ¿Me llevaste hasta aquí tú sola?

-Para mí, no es nada.

-Gracias, Kokoa.

Ella se acercó hasta él quedando muy cerca por lo que él se puso incómodo y se sentó en frente suya, cruzando sus brazos con una expresión enfadada.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo ella.

-Pero...

-¡Nunca!- abrazó fuertemente al agente con su cara bañada en lágrimas de alegría al saber que estaba vivo.

-Kokoa...- sonrió acariciándole el pelo.

-Kyle, cuando te vi así yo...- se hundió en el pecho del vendedor.

-Tranquila.- la sujetó para que lo mirara y se secó la cara, sonrojándola y sorprendiéndola al mismo tiempo.

Una puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a ambos, una enfermera venía alegre cuando se los encontró en esa posición tan comprometida y se quedó paralizada ante esa escena. La chica ruborizada encima de él y antes la miraba con cariño...

-¡Perdón por interrumpirles!- se marchó corriendo.

Ambos se sonrojaron al mirarse y desviaron la mirada, con algo de verguenza, ellos dos, juntos... ¿De veras le pareció eso a la enfermera? Kokoa y él...

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, no siento nada raro- contestó, pero en realidad estaba pensando en decir otra cosa.

-Me alegro- sonrió.

Nunca le había visto sonreír, estaba muy guapa cuando lo hacía, se quedó embobado con ese gesto tan dulce que se le había quedado en la memoria. Ella se quedó observándole también acercándose poco a poco y notando su alinto con el suyo que embriagaba.

Para su desgracia sonó un corto solo de guitarra eléctrica: el móvil de la peliblanca.

-¿Padre?- Lo cogió.

Cada vez lo odiaba más, si no le hubiera interrumpido ahora los labios de Kokoa serían...

-Que sí, que ya voy.- colgó.

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí...

Él se levantó lentamente y se acercó en frente de ella sin decir nada, estaba algo enfadado. La miró por un momento y acercó su rostro, quedando a milímetros de ella, notando la respiración del otro y acortó esa distancia rozando sus labios mientras ella se sorprendía. Le mordió suavemente el labio inferior y al quejarse entreabrió la boca, brindándole la oprtunidad perfecta. Introdujo su lengua para saborear profundamente todos los rincones ahora que podía . Se separó para coger aire mientras miraba el rubor y la estupefacción reflejada en el rostro y sus ojos azulados.

-Ve, te está esperando.- ordenó.

Irse era su mejor opción, no se iba a quedar alli a pensar en lo ocurrido, pero maldito humano... Sentir la calidez de los labios de Kyle... Se rozó suavemente los labios con un dedo, recordando aquel momento, no era momento de pensar en esas tonterías. Aunque era un vampiro y sin embargo...

Corrió por la carretera y puesto que el hospital estaba cerca no tardó nada. Entró tranquilamente por la puerta y se encontró a aquel pelirrojo, su nombre era Allen, no estaba mal el nombre. Aquel chico le miraba alegre y ella con su mirada glacial.

-Ho-hola...- Saludó tímidamente.

-Buenos días- devolver el saludo y ser amable era parte de su trabajo.

Ella fue hacia el minibar, el chico la seguia de lejos pero lo podía notar perfectamente, tenía el oído extremadamente desarrollado y podía oír lo que sea con tal de concentrarse un poco, por ejemplo el corazón de su espía que latía muy rápido.

Entró por la puerta barnizada y se puso detrás de la barra limpia y cuidada, unos minutos después entró el pelirrojo con sus nervios y tartamudeos.

-Buenas...

-¡Anda, hola!- fingió sorpresa, lo de detestaba ser amable...

El chico se sentó en un banco tapizado con cuero rojizo mientras sonreía dulce y ella aguantaba lo que podía y como podía. Cuando apartó algunas cosas que sobraban aprovechó para observarla bien, su pelo blanco y radiante, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo que le encantaba...

-¿Te pongo algo?- preguntó.

-Esto... un gintonic.- pidió.

-Enseguida- cogió una botella de cristal decorada con una etiqueta llamativa.

-Toma- ofreció el vaso.

-Gracias- le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Uh, ahora que recuerdo, no me he presentado, me llamo Allen.

-Kokoa.

-¿Kokoa? Es muy exótico, me gusta.- sonrió y ella hizo todo lo posible por devolver el gesto.

-Gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito- la verdad es que Allen era un buen nombre.

Tras un silencio terminó su gintonic y ella cogió el vaso poniéndolo en el fregadero y él la observó de nuevo, le gustaba ese uniforme, un top negro y un pantalón corto azul, dejando su vientre y sus piernas visibles, cuando salía de ese lado.

-Creo que es hora de irme...

Tras esto se marchó por la puerta. Quería estar sola, para pensar un poco y aclarar sus ideas, entonces se dio cuenta de algo. No conocía en absoluto a Kyle, sabía su nombre, ¿Y qué más? Nada, sin embargo él sabía todo de ella, en ese momento una locura se le pasó por la cabeza. El vendedor estaba en el hospital, ¿Por qué no aprovechar y colarse un momentito ahora? Nada se lo impedía.

-_Vamos allá._

Corrió hacia el cuarto pero sigilosamente y al ver que no había nadie entró para ver que ocultaba. Aparentemente era una habitación normal, divisó la vieja maleta e intentó abrirla. Cerrada, normal. Pero no se iba a detener ahí, era un vampiro de clase alta, con poderes espectaculares pero no iba a destruir su maleta, si era tan vieja es que le tiene aprecio.

-Maken: Terekineshisu.- La cerradura se abrió fácilmente, su telekinesia era perfecta si se juntaba con algo de concentración.

Sonrió cuando abrió la tapa, había una cartera, una corbata, una novela, una muda de repuesto... No pudo evitar fijarse por un momento y ponerse roja pero siguió buscando hasta dar con un pequeño papel arrugado y se puso a leer.

-Una lista...- leyó lo del collar y el cofre, el cual le faltaba.

_-¿Para qué querrá esto?_

Memorizó lo que ponía fácilmente y siguió rebuscando, hasta encontrar una foto en el que estaba él con un traje impecable y una placa junto a un hombre rubio de similar atuendo, estaba muy mono vestido a si.

-_¿A si que fuiste policía?, esto me interesa más..._ - Sonrió de lado.

Cuando iba a ponerla en su sitio se fijó en que el colgante de su lista ya estaba ahí, en su maleta. Ahora que lo pensaba ese collar se lo olvidó un huésped y el rubio se lo cogió para dárselo a la idiota que tenía por cocinera, que estupidez.

-_Kyle, Kyle...- _Sonrió al ver que se había atrevido a entrar en el despacho de su padrastro.

Pero todavía no había visto nada, un librode cuero negro en el que ponía su nombre acompañado de su apellido en dorado la hizo sorprenderse, era su diario, sin niguna duda y estaba segura de que lo había leído, por algo lo tenía.

-_¿Pero qué...-_ Cogió su diario, eso no era cosa de nadie, sólo suya.

Unos pasos estaban cerca, sabía que era Kyle, su ritmo al caminar y la intensidad del sonido lo confirmaban. Se puso nerviosa y no sabía que hacer, la ventana estaba cerrada, necesitaría demasiado tiempo para abrirla. Notó como se paraba delante de la puerta.

-_Maken: Fukashi.- _Su cuerpo se hizo de la tonalidad del aire, completamente invisible al ojo humano.

El hombre entró agotado y se tiró en la cama. Genial, ahora se tendría que quedar allí hasta que se durmiera y poder salir. Tras unos minutos el hombre de pelo moreno se levantó, tenía que ducharse. Al estar solo, o por lo menos aparentemente se quitó su chaqueta raída y seguido después su camisa y su corbata, dejando su torso muy definido visible ante ella, se notaba a legua que había sido policía, ese cuerpo...

-_¡__Aaaaagh!_- Se dio la vuelta, no iba a mirarle desnudo, aunque su torso era tan... ¡Deja de pensar en eso! se había sonrojado mucho.

Escuchó una puerta y se dignó a mirar, había entrado en el baño por suerte, y ella suspiró aliviada. Se puso una mano en el pecho, ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? Realmente se sentía muy nerviosa.

Se fijó en que estaba volviendo a ser normal, a causa de la impresión y se puso a ordenar la maleta y a cerrarla. Tras eso escuchó que el agua de la ducha ya no caía y se alarmó notablemente.

_-¡Maken: Fukashi!_

Por un momento le pareció ver un mechón del pelo de la vampiresa. Imaginaciones suyas, o un poco de obsesión tal vez,pero se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo con las manos por detrás del cuello. Se le veía triste, ¿Siempre era así? Se quedó mirándole un rato, con su camiseta de tirantes blanca y sus pantalones negros, pero lo que le preocupaba era su ánimo.

Pensaba en Bradley, sentía que le faltaba algo, y ese algo era el otro objeto del que hablaba la lista de pedidos. Si pudiera dar con él... Pero no tenía ni idea de dónde buscar, por lo menos sabía que no estaba en el despacho de Carl.

-Kyle.- llamó.

-¿...?- miró a todos lados.

-Aquí- se dejó ver.

-¿Que haces aquí?- miró sin interés.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?- ella si que tenía interés.

-Estoy bien...- miró de nuevo al techo.

-Pues yo no te veo así.

Se puso encima suya, con tal de que le prestara atención y él se sorprendió por su atrevimiento, lo hacía por descubrir que le molestaba y lo sabía, pero era uno de esos momentos en los que se ponía... Incómodo. Ella lo miraba con insistencia y él aceptó la derrota.

-Vale...

-Viva...

-Antes, hace cuatro años era policía en Nueva York, tenía un compañero llamado Bradley. Un día nos encargaron un caso de Nile, él saldría a infiltrarse y yo me quedaría a hacer el papeleo. Pero me dió la espalda y se unió con ellos. En el río Hudson lo encontré y no me dijo nada... Yo le disparé en la pierna y él cayó al agua, no lo volví a ver pero hace un año encontré algo suyo, una nota escondida en un hotel, diciendo que no lo siguiera pero...

-Tu instinto te llama, ¿no es cierto?- ladeó la cabeza.

-... sí, algo así.

-Bien, bien, ahora estamos en paz.- sonrió ella.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que yo se lo que ocultas, y tú lo que yo escondo.

-Ah, eso...- se había acostumbrado a su verdadera naturaleza.

-Kyle, Esto...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora vuelvo, espera.

Se quitó de encima y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con lo que le había gustado tenerla encima suya... ¡Malditas hormonas! Estaba en la misma posición que antes pero mirando hacia la puerta esperando a la chica. Un rato después vino con una bolsa bastante llena y se sentó al lado del agente.

-¿Buscabas uno de estos? Sacó un pequeño y adornado cofre.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Esto...- empezó a jugar con sus dedos índice, un gesto muy dulce, tenía que admitir.

-Eres un demonio, ¿Lo sabes?- estaba enfadado, pero al tratarse de ella lo dijo a broma.

-Ya lo sé- sonrió.

Puso ordenadamente los cofres encima de la cama, cada uno era completamente distinto al resto, no tenía nada que los acercarara otro. ¿Y si usaba la llave del colgante para abrirlos? No, la llave no entraría en ninguno de los cofres, era cosaque se notaba a simple vista.

-¿Tienes idea de cuál buscas?

-No- la verdad es que todos eran de la mísma época.

-¿Quiéres que use mi percepión?- lo miró.

-¿El qué?

-Que mire haber que hay en los cofres- explicó dándose una torta en la cara.

-Ah... Sí- Haberla decepcionado no le gustó en ebsoluto.

-Maken: Ninchi- Cerró los ojos.

Puso la mano en uno de los cofres, podía ver lo que había dentro; Nada. Puso la mano en el segundo cofre, había un anillo, en el tercero tampoco había nada, en el cuarto había... ¿Un papel?

-¿Qué ves?

-En este hay un trozo de folio.

-¿Puedes ver que pone?- preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Rayos...- estaba seguro de que era de Bradley.

Pasaron un tiempo pensando en qué podían hacer, cruzados de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, comiéndose la cabeza lentamente. Al ex agente se le pasó una idea por la cabeza, y abrió los ojs de repente.

-¿Y si lo agito?

-Así el papel cambiaría de posición... Buena idea.- aprobó ella.

Kyle cogió el cofre y empezó a sacudirlo, ella cerró los ojos y acercó la mano al cofre pero sin tocarlo, mirando como el papel se removía dentro, sería difícil pero había que intentarlo. El trozo sólo se movía arriba y abajo pero no se daba la vuelta, lo que desquició al agente.

-¡Mierda, no hay manera!- se enfadó.

-¡Seré idiota, que fácil!- sabía como hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- él ladeó la cabeza.

-Si no se le da la vuelta al papel...

-Dásela al cofre-acabó la frase.

Se apresuró y lo hizo, por suerte dió resultado, ahora veía perfectamente lo que ponía y sonrió ante esto, Kyle no pudo evitar ver esa expresión durante un tiempo.

_Kyle: _

_Vengo a disculparme, el que te hizo lo del accidente el el coche no fue otro más que yo. Nile me lo mandó, pero si ahora lees esto es por que mi plan ha salido como pensaba._

_La organización te cree muerto, ya no irán en tu busca y no hay ningún agente más que te de caza, puedes estar tranquilo._

-Bradley...

-Tienes un gran amigo.- sonrió ella.

Esta vez no se quedó paralizado ante esa preciosa sonrisa, cogió a la chica por la cintura y la puso debajo de su cuerpo sin pensárselo dos veces y la sonrojó notablemente, con sus ojos azules y ese tono rojizo por debajo. Se acercó a ella con su boca y rozó sus labios intensamente, le mordió el labio y a causa de eso abrió levemente la boca. Kyle introdujo su lengua en aquella cueva húmeda , jugando en cada zona con intensidad.

-K-Kyle...- alcanzó a decir.

No se molestó en contestar y la besó de nuevo, entrando es su boca y cogiéndole de las mejillas para profundizar el beso fugaz. No se resistía sólo por estar inmovilizada, también por los besos que le brindaba el pelicastaño.

Él dejó sus labios para centrarse en su cuello, lo besó melosamente a la vez que acariciaba la pierna de la peliblanca. Ella por su parte se encontraba en un estado de hipnósis, sólo quería sentir en su blanca piel las caricias que le brindaba su pelicastaño.

Siguió bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a la camiseta negra para llegar a su camiseta y dejar al descubierto un sujetador azabache con detallados encajes y la levantaba un poco para librarse de él. Era demasiado rápido pero no podía evitarlo. Una vez desabrochado el sostén se lo sacó lentamente besando sus finos labios para distraerla de sus acciones. Así pudo sentir toda la calidez que desprendía aquella chica, ese aroma tan dulce característico de ella. Se levantó y la miró un poco ahora que tenía sus grandes pechos expuestos sólo para él.

Se daba cuenta de que no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera ella. Era como tener un ángel bajo su cuerpo. En ese momento se olvidó de todo lo demás que tenía en su mente, sólo quería disfrutar y probar todo de ella, sólo aquella chica que tenía a merced sólo para él. Se quitó su camiseta dejando su ver su torso, lo que ruborizó más a la chica, si es que se podía y besó su cuello bajando hasta los senos de esta.

Atrapó uno de ellos con calidez y comenzó a besarlo con algo de desesperación mientras ella gemía complacida, gimió de nuevo al sentir como masajeaba el otro pecho libre suavemente una y otra vez.

El escaso control que le quedaba sobre sí mismo se esfumó cuando escuchó esos inocentes gemidos, después de saborear ambos bajó a su vientre lo que hizo a la chica de ojos azules echar la cabeza hacia atrás involuntariamente. Se deslizó por sus pantalones vaqueros y lo mismo hizo con sus bragas a juego con el sujetador. Subió para darle un lujurioso beso, la deseaba tanto... tanto que no llegaba a comprenderlo. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con mucha intensidad mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

Ella sentía una ola de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, algo que no llegaba a comprender, no podía pensar con claridad pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, sólo sentir sus labios y las caricias de sus manos que le producían una gran satisfacción.

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y tensa pues sabía lo que le esperaba ahora, el hombre que la sujetaba sabía perfectamente que era virgen, le le notaba en ese rostro bañado en sonrojos y para calmarla un poco besó su oído con suavidad y delicadeza.

-Esto te va a doler un poco...- murmuró.

Atrapó sus labios y se introdujo en su interior sin ningún aviso y esta lo abrazaba con los ojos cerrados, sintió como su miembro la penetraba poco a poco y un dolor muy agudo la invadió pero fue fuerte y se quejó lo menos posible.

-Aaah- gimió tensa al sentirlo completamente.

Kyle le besaba el cuello y el rostro calmándola levemente, sintiendo como sus brazos de porcelana lo abrazaban con fuerza y un gemido quiso escapar pero lo reprimió como pudo, podía notar las estrechas paredes rodeándolo con fuerza y poco a poco sintió como se acostumbraba al dolor pero salió de ella y la embestió violentamente, sacándole un fuerte gemido a la chica, reguló su ritmo teniendo consideración con la chica a la que le había quitado la virginidad.

La chica de largos cabellos jadeaba entre sus brazos, era una sensación tan placentera sentir como entraba y salía de ella teniendo un excitante roce que comenzaba a enloquecerla considerablemente.

-Kyle...- gimió varias veces, Hyde ya no existía, sólo Kyle.

Él hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la que hacía suya mientras embestía a un ritmo constante y reprimía gemidos, otros simplemente se le escapaban. Intentaba controlarse a sí mismo pero los gemidos de la chica se lo ponían muy difícil, sabía que era su primera vez pero esos sonidos lo volvían completamente loco haciendo que perdiera el control de la situación. Empezó a aumentar la velocidad y las estocadas mientras que la cogía de la cadera con sus manos para atraerla hacia él y penetrarla lo máximo posible, así le sacó más gemidos a la peliblanca además de los suyos que se escapaban sin previo aviso.

-Grr, Kokoa...- gruñó placentero sintiendo que ya quedaba poco.

Sintió esa sensación muy cerca, las paredes en las que se veía envuelto se contraían, signo de que había llegado al orgasmo igual que él. Le dió una última y potente estocada y se derramó en su interior sin contenerse.

Kokoa gimió con mucha fuerza al sentir esa nueva sensación, su cuerpo al completo se convulsionó y sintió tocar el cielo cuando la calidez de se introducía en ella y notó el definido cuerpo del vendedor caer sobre ella y mirarla directamente, haciendo que su corazón palpitara fuertemente.

Con un jadeo salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado, mirando como había quedado dormida, y sonrió tapándola con la manta y después a él. Haberla tenido le producía una gran satisfacción, poco a poco cerró los ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia y perdió la noción de todo.

En absoluto estaba dormida, sólo lo fingía para que la dejara tranquila. Realmente no se creía lo que había hecho, con un humano que era peor. Cogió sus bragas y se la colocó, después el resto guardando su sujetador en el bolsillo se marchó sigilosamente por la puerta cerrándola con cuidado tras de sí pero por desgracia no estaba sola.

-_Te odio Hyde.- _pensó

-Vaya vaya...- dijo un azabache.

-Tú...- miró con odio a Rex.

-Y decías que no llegarías tan lejos- se cruzó de brazos divertido.

-Tsk te haces ideas equivocadas de nuevo- se mordió el labio.

-Se ve el sujetador en el bolsillo.- señaló y con eso ganó.

-Pse, mira que te fijas en los detalles cuando quieres...- gruñó dándole la victoria.

-Talla H, una muy buena sin duda, él no se las merece- se fijó de nuevo.

-¡Deja de mirar!- Se escondió la prenda.

-Que envidia me da Kyle...- sonrió de lado.

-Rex, haz un favor y cállate.- se ruborizó.

-Está bien, por ahora.

-Ufff- suspiró con alivio.

Tras esto se marchó, no sin mirar con desprecio al experiodista que la miraba divertido pero algo celoso, Hyde se las iba a pagar por osar tocarla...

* * *

Finish... Perdón por tardar tanto, es que tengo 3 historias aparte pero haré lo posible por no tardar tanto, ¡comenten!


	5. No me olvides, te quiero

Esperaba encontrársela en la cama, durmiendo como un ángel y con una expresión vulnerable e inocente, que se abrieran lentamente sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los suyos, pero no fue así. Cuandó despertó sus orbes de color miel no encontraron a la chica de cabellos blancos como la nieve y eso le sorprendió. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía haber ido, ni tampoco si se acordaría de algo.

Para aumentar su mal humor sonó de nuevo el molesto teléfono, el cual cogió con pesadez y se lo colocó al oído para esperar respuesta.

-¿Hyde?

-Ed, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó enfadado.

-¿Una mala tarde? En fin, quiero que te quedes el resto de la semana ahí, tómatelo como un descanso.

-Preferiría un descanso en mi apartamento.

-Es lo que hay, no te quejes.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

-Por que si estás vivo es que Nile ya no te quiere criando malvas, lo hago por que milagrosamente no me ha dado un infarto al recibir la noticia.

-¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?- indagó en tono burlón.

-Pues claro que no, puedo contratar otro idiota que cobre lo mismo que tú en menos que canta un gallo.

-Pse, si no tienes nada que decir...- colgó.

Poco a poco se incorporó y se vistió con pesadez, ahora tocaba decirle al melenitas de Carl que se iba a quedar el resto de la semana, vaya modo de empezar el día. Se dirigió con una pizca de esperanza por si estaba Kokoa allí pero sólo notó la presencia del dueño del hotel.

-Buenos días, me gustaría alojarme el resto de la semana.

-Ya lo sé, alguien llamó por teléfono y me pagaron poco después, espero que disfrute de estos días.

-Vale...

Iba a ir al minibar, pero pensó que a esas horas estaría cerrado y como el estómago lo llamaba a gritos decidió ir camino al restaurante, cuando llegó se sentó en la mesa alejada del resto, con una pizca de luz al pensar en la posibilidad de que la vampiresa le atendiera.

-Buenos días ¿Qué le pongo hoy?- dijo una voz algo familiar pero nada apetecible en ese momento, ni en nigún otro.

-El desayuno normal... con un café cargado.

-¡Marchando!

Por suerte su tostada con mantequilla semifundida adornada con su fuerte café no tardó demasiado, servido por una camarera a la que sustituiría por otra en un segundo.

-¡Aquí tiene!

-Gracias...

-Pues si no tiene nada más que pedir, me...- alguien la paró.

-¿No está la chica de pelo blanco aquí?

-No, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-indagó.

-Nada en especial...

-Oh, venga...- su insistencia lo molestó.

-Sólo me apetecía tomarme algo.- mintió como dios.

-Kokoa dijo que se sentía mal, se fue pero no sé a dónde, el caso es que nunca nadie la ve cuando dice eso y yo creo que estaba perfectamente, ¿No es extraño?

-Le apetecería descansar, supongo.

-Ya veo...- miró al agente con algo de desconfianza al no compartir su opinión.

Tras tomarse su desayuno y saciar su estómago subió por las escaleras pensativo hasta llegar a su cuarto y tumbarse en el pequeño sofá con una postura relajada. ¿A dónde podía haber ido? Era un día con un sol radiante a si que fuera estaba descartado, el minibar cerrado y en el restaurante tampoco. Una estúpida idea de que podía haber ido a alguna habitación le puso furioso, pero analizándolo fríamente era poco probable ya que detestaba a todos. Entonces, ¿Dónde?

Necesitaba alguna pista, pero ahora no sabía nada y era demasiado temprano. Cogió uno de los discos de jazz que tenía en su maleta y lo puso en el tocadiscos de la habitación, que suerte tenía. Era una buena canción, sin duda.

-_Kokoa preferiría algo de rock...__¡Deja ya de pensar en ella!_

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no quería dejar de pensar en ella, ni en su pelo blanco, ni sus ojos azules, ni su suave olor, ni su voz, ni sus labios... La primera vez que la vio parecía alguien sin corazón pero no era así, ahora la conocía bien y ella a él.

En algún lugar desconocido ella escuchaba con atención esa música, era una canción algo melancólica pero preciosa. Música... el modo de saber que sienten los demás.

_-Por que sé que somos muy diferentes, por que lo que siento por ti no tiene futuro, por que aun sabiendo que esto es imposible, mi corazón va buscando tus latidos..._- cantó junto a la melodía.

Se le hizo escuchar su voz en algún lugar, cantando junto al disco, sólo sería su imaginación y sus ganas de tenerla a su lado... Se sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma. No se había dado cuenta de que el disco se había parado.

-...- guardó el objeto en su funda.

Lo mejor era dar un paseo para despejarse y pensar en otra cosa. Bradley... ahora sabía que estaba vivo pero no sabía dónde buscar, no sabía ni si debía encontrarlo. Aún seguía en Nile, la banda que se había jugado su vida por diez pavos... Todo lo que pensaba le llevaba a ella.

Ya en las escaleras se topó con alguien familiar, de atuendos verdes y pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Viejo Hyde!- saltó

-¿Melissa?

-¿Que haces aquí?- dija la niña de doce años.

-Nada, ¿Y tú?

-Bueno...

-¿...?

-Las cosas han cambiado un poco, pero no sabría decir como.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Ahora... vivo con mi madre.

-¿Que bien, no pequeña?

-Ya pero mi padre... No sé cómo ni por qué pero lo han metido en la cárcel.- bajó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, mamá no quiere decirme nada.

-Vaya...- se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno, da igual, por cierto, ¡He visto un ángel hace nada!

-¿Un ángel? A lo mejor te ha engañado la vista.

-¡No! Era una figura preciosa con pelo blanco y ojos azules ¡sólo le faltaban las alas!

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde la viste?

-Pues estaba en el vestíbulo pero desapareció de repente...

-Gracias, pequeña.

Fue hasta allí pero no estaba, quizá en el minibar... Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, a lo mejor podía haber vuelto a aquel lugar, tenía que hablar con ella. La puerta no estaba cerrada, la empujó con el corazón a mil por hora para desilusionarse al ver al botones detrás de la barra, ahora adiaba más a aquel chico de pelo azabache.

-¡Buenas!- sonrió

-¿No era una chica de ojos azules la que se encargaba de esto?

-Sí, pero está... indispuesta.

Aquel chico ocultaba algo, su instinto se lo decía o mejor dicho se lo gritaba. Se sentó tranquilamente pero a la vez desafiante en una de las banquetas forradas con rojo y miró con interes al ojiverde. Estaba algo nervioso, se le notaba.

-¿Quiere alguna cosa?- dijo para desviar el tema.

-Sí, ponme un bourbon.

-Marchando- buscó la botella.

-¿Entonces no sabes dónde está?

-No, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Se llevó por descuido las llaves de mi habitación, tengo que pedírselas.

-Oh, ya veo.- asintió tragándose la mentira, en eso el agente era un experto.

-¿Sabes cuándo se fue?

-Pues... a las nueve y media más o menos empezó a encontrarse mal.

-_Poco antes de despertarme..._-¿No fue al médico ni nada?.

-No, dijo que se le pasaría pero debería descansar...

-_Así que no está durmiendo en ningún lado..._

-Es usted la segunda persona que me pregunta, ¿Sabe?

-¿Quién es la otra?

-Pues un huésped que se alojó aquí muy poco después que usted, si no recuerdo mal se llamaba... Rex Foster.

-_¿Qué quiere Rex de Kokoa?_- se preguntó.

-¿Realmente no sabe dónde está?- presionó.

-No...- dijo nervioso ante tanta pregunta.

-Tengo que recuperar mis llaves.

-Bueno...- se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Y bien?

-Esta bién se lo diré pero no quiero saber nada del asunto.

-Ya puedes ir hablando.

-En realidad no se encontraba mal ni nada por el estilo, ella siempre va al mismo sitio cuando quiere estar sola. En el despacho del jefe hay una habitación, al llegar a ella se ve claramente una perta de acero, normalmente está cerrada pero ella se las apaña para ir y venir sin ser vista, es un misterio.

-Entiendo...- sabía que Kokoa podía hacerlo sin ningún problema.

-¿Algo más?

-No

-Oiga, si le pillan no quiero saber nada del asunto.

-Descuida.

-Ah, las llaves están en algún lugar de su cuarto.

Una gran alegría le inundó al saber dónde se escondía su dama, hasta sonrió un poco. Lo de Rex se le olvidó casi completamente al recibir la noticia. Ahora tenía que ingeniárselas para buscar una manera de entrar ahí, y también de abrir la puerta.

-Hola, pequeña-Saludó a la chica sentanda en las escaleras.

-¿Has encontrado al ángel?- preguntó con ilusión.

-No, pero sé dónde está.- contestó.

-¿Y por qué no vas a por él?

-Pues por que está en un sitio en el que no puedo estar.

-¿Por qué no?- era raro que no le agobiaran las preguntas.

-Pues por que tengo que pasar por el dormitorio de alguien.

-¿El dormitorio del ángel?

-No.

-Oh... ¿Y por qué quieres buscarlo?

-Pues...- se sonrojó.

-¿Acaso te gusta? ¡Sí, el viejo Hyde y un precioso ángel!

-D-deja de decir tonterías.

-¡Bien, te ayudaré a conquistarla!- se levantó enérgicamente.

-Bueno, necesitaría que Carl saliera de su despacho...- se rascó la cabeza.

-¡Yo me encargo!- se señaló a sí misma.

-Pero no digas nada, eh.

-¡Prometido!- sonrió.

La niña salió pitando hasta la puerta con una rapidez impresionante y llamó a la puerta con la mano ya que apenas llegaba al timbre. Carl abrio y la miró con ternura, le gustaban los niños, ya que su hijastra casi no le dirigía la palabra.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Melissa?

-¡Sabes mi nombre!

-Claro, dime ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

-Pues la verdad es que mi oso de peluche, era nuevo y como mi mamá se entere...- puso cara de preocupación.

-Tranquila lo buscaré contigo.

Se marcharon por las escaleras mientras observaba como se dejó la puerta abierta. Tenía que admitir que era una buena actriz y que no sabía que hacer sin su ayuda. Con una leve sonrisa entró discretamente hasta el despacho, allí se encontró las cosas de la lista, el diario de Kokoa... no había nada más que quisiera de esa sala.

Entró hasta su habitación, desordenada y con un leve olor a whisky. Divisó la puerta que le mencionó el botones enseguida y no dudó en pegar la oreja al metal.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

_Don't want to let you down  
But i am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth_

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

_They say it's what you may  
'cause say it's up to fade  
It's volve in my in my soul  
I need to let you go  
You eyes they shine so bright  
I wanna see that light  
I can't scape this now  
Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get to close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

Sin duda alguna era la nostálgica pero preciosa voz de la vampiresa, que lanzaba sus pensamientos con tal de desacerse de ellos, expresar de ese modo la angustia que sentía. Tenía que encontrar esa llave pronto. Empezó a revolverlo todo ¿Dónde podía estar? Ni en la cama ni en el armario, ni entre los excasos libros, tampoco en el escritorio... Ese olor a Whisky...

-_¿Podría ser que..._

Sacó esa botella semiescondida de debajo de la cama, parecía estar vacía pero una pequeña llave dorada se escondía en su interior. No dudó en voltearla y que el ansiado objeto cayera en sus manos con aire victorioso. Introdujo la llave en aquella cerradura, cabía a la perfección. Giró un poco y abrió la puerta por fin.

Había una piscina con aguas cristalinas, el cielo anaranjado sin nubes, la hierba, los árboles, ella... No dudó en acercarse, ella miraba con tristeza el agua, no se había percatado de que Kyle estaba allí, seguía ensimismada en su mundo de oscuridad.

Sintió el cálido abrazo del pelicastaño, como sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban con cariño por detrás, lo que la sorprendió bastante y la sacó de su melancolía.

-Te he echado de menos...- le susurró al oído tiernamente lo que la sonrojó.

-...- no sabía que decir.

Le hizo darse la vuelta para que lo mirara directamente, sus ojos azulados estaban algo hinchados, signo de que había estado llorando, lo miraba con tristeza, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba muy bonita hasta triste. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, notando la respiración del otro, estaba a milímetros de ella... el acortó esa distancia fundiendo sus labios con los de la chica, los que mordió ligeramente haciendo que abriera un poco su boca, aprovechando ese momento para entrar y saborearla, poco a poco ella comenzó a corresponderle tímidamente.

-¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?- preguntó cuando se separó.

-Claro que no.

Ella se separó bruscamente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y mirando con desafío y seriedad al hombre que acababa de besarla, cerró los ojos por un momento y soltó un leve suspiro.

-Hentai: Kyūketsuki.- dijo haciendo una cruz con sus dedos índice.

El cielo se volvió rojo y apereció una ráfaga de viento acompañada de una gran horda de murciélagos, que envolvieron a la chica en una gran esfera de la que salió un resplendor azulado y en segundos pasando al color de la sangre. Los animales desaparecieron igual de rápido que llegaron, desvelando la verdadera naturaleza de la joven. Sus grandes alas, sus colmillos escondidos dentro de su boca, sus ojos rojos, sus atuendos, sus garras...

-¿Y ahora, me tienes miedo?

-No- dijo la verdad.

Un sonido metálico al caerse los desvió de la conversación, haciendo que miraran hacia donde se produjo. Era el sonido de una pistola al caer contra el suelo, un hombre de pelo negro que la tenía en la mano la dejó caer a causa de la impresión, miraba a la demonio atónito.

-¡Rex!- reconoció el hombre castaño.

-...- ella se envolvió con sus alas mirando con odio a aquel tipo.

-Tú... ¿Pero que mierda eres?- se atrevió a decir.

-Tsk...- gruñó.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó el castaño.

-Ya no tiene importancia...- recogió su arma.

Cuando parecía irse apuntó a la chica y no dudó en disparar, con lo que deseaba su cuerpo y ahora... se encuentra con que es una maldita vampiresa, seguía siendo preciosa pero aterrorizante a la vez. La bala flotaba en el aire a centímetros de su cabeza adornada por ese cabello blanco, le bastó con mirarla un momento y ya podía controlarla.

-Muy lento- dijo ella.

-Joder...- se quejó algo pálido.

-Piensa antes de hacer tonterías como como esa, podrías haberte marchado como si no hubiera pasado nada, idiota.- regañó quedando frente a prente de él.

-...- calló, tenerla tan cerca...

-Vete antes de que me lo piense dos veces y te deje sin una gota de sangre.- sonrió levemente.

-Niña... puede que tengas corazón aún siendo un monstruo.

-Me lo estoy pensando...- dijo en tono amenazador pero burlón.

-Vale, vale...- decidió marcharse.

Quedaron a solas después de tanto jaleo, Kyle la miró divertido, después se reiría de como había dejado a Rex, ahora ella le miraba preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba por aquella cabeza suya.

-¿Qué?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Nada- la miró de nuevo.

-Déjame un rato sola.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito... pensar.

-¿En qué?

-...-

-¿Por qué me protegistes... la primera vez?

-Por que tenía miedo.

-¿...?

-Miedo... a perderte.

-Kokoa...- la abrazó fuerte.

-...- se apartó.

Miró a la piscina y se acercó a ella, haciendo que él le mirara extrañado, lo miró de reojo por un momento y acto seguido lo hizo al cielo. Hoy era luna nueva, esa esfera de luz nocturna no aparecería hoy.

-Kyūketsuki to iu jigoku ni gēto o yobidasu- dijo.

El agua rojiza por el reflejo se iluminó e hizo una siniestra puerta, a la cual se acercó tranquilamente, pero antes de abrirla miró al hombre sorprendido.

-Por favor... Olvídame.- una lágrima se le escapó, junto a una triste sonrisa.

-¡Kokoa!- alargó el brazo inútimente.

-Un vampiro... siento que tengamos que habernos conocido en estas circunstancias.

Se acercó al ojimiel y le besó con cuidado la comisura de los labios como despedida, él no quería separarse, le cogió por las mejillas para profundizar el beso, ella abrió levemente la boca dejando entrar al Kyle y después batallando con sus lenguas saboreando el del otro.

-Sayonara- sonrió ella.

Vio a su vida traspasar aquella puerta cristalina, haciendo quebrar su alma y dejando un enorme vacío en su interiór, que lo destrozaba por dentro...

* * *

¿Ha quedado bien? Esto no es el fin, sólo es una despedida asi que no os matéis, puede que tarde en actualizar pero no os comáis las uñas.


	6. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?

Un detalle, la cadena de clase de monstruos de menor a mayor, para que no os liéis:

**Z-D-C-B-A-S**

**S:** _Hay muy pocos, tienen mucho poder._

**A:** _ Hay pocos, tienen bastante poder._

**B:**_ Es la cantidad más elevada y su poder está en la media._

**_C:_** _Son ligeramente inferiores a los B y también son comunes._

**D:** _Hay pocos, no tienen mucho poder._

**_Z:_**_No hay casi ninguno, se consideran del mismo nivel que los humanos y todos lo eran antes de ser mordidos, por eso se desprecian.  
_

Estaba en la piscina oculta del hotel, el cielo era rojo y la luna los miraba junto a sus mil estrellas, una brisa ensombrecedora llenaba el espacio que los separaba y ella le miraba con el mayor odio del mundo, en un silencio lleno de tensión.

-Te odio, más que a nadie.- gruñó ella.

-Dilo.

-Vale, nunca, ni un solo segundo desde que te conocí he sentido el más mínimo afecto o cariño por ti.

Esas palabras que hicieron de espada atravesando su estómago le despertaron de su sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla. Se secó con la manga su rostro empapado en lágrimas, era un odioso día nuevo, no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de dormir.

-...

De mal humor se levantó y se vistió, para colmo hacía un mal día fuera, tampoco es que un paseo le apeteciara en ese momento. Decidió salir un rato ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Se encontró con una chica de baja estatura y cabello recogido en dos coletas.

-¡Hola! ¿Eh? Viejo, se te ve triste, ¿El ángel no te quiere?

-Bueno... eso son cosas de adultos.

-¡Que he crecido!

-Dos años, eso es muuucho- ironizó.

-¡Seguro que el ángel no te quiere por mala persona!

-¡El ángel se llama Kokoa y se ha ido por que es un ángel y yo una persona normal niñata!

-Yo...- lloriqueó.

-Oh, Melissa, perdona...

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Tu madre te grita?

-No... es complicado.

-Bueno, si quieres hablar aquí estaré.

-Gracias, viejo, seguro que Kokoa te quería mucho, aunque tenga un nombre raro.

-Nada, nos vemos.

Bajó las escaleras y con la mente perdida fue al minibar, como si fuera automáticamente o le llamara. Entró en silencio y se sentó callado en el taburete donde había acostumbrado a tomar algo, allí debía estar... Pero no estaba.

-Vaya... Kyle Hyde con cara de desganado- ironizó un irritante pelinegro.

-Tsk... Déjame en paz.

-Pues si que estás deprimido...- cogió un asiento a su lado.

-¿A ti que más te da? Te he dicho que odio las moscas como tú...

-Ese poema no se te borra de la cabeza, en fin ¿Que te ha dado para que estés así?

-Nada que te importe.

-Mmmm... La tía esa.- chasqueó los dedos.

-...

-Acerté- dijo, con mucha razón.

-Te he dicho que me dejes en paz...

-¿Qué, acaso te has dado cuenta de que no deberías estar con bichos como ese?

-¡CÁLLATE, KOKOA NO ES NINGÚN BICHO, ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE TÚ!- vociferó molesto.

-Vale, lo descarto, entonces ella ha encontrado a un chico con colmillos y garras y te ha cambiado por él.

-Se ha ido, punto.

-¿A dónde?

-A su casa u algo así...

-¿Ni siquieras sabes dónde está? Eres muy mal novio...

-No me cabrees...- amenazó.

-La verdad es que yo también me deprimiría un poco, estaba como un queso.- babeó pensando en lo que hizo con él.

-¡REX!- Gruñó celoso.

-Perdón, perdón, toda tuya.

En algún lugar, un sitio desconocido donde nunca se alzaba el sol se encontraba una chica con largos cabellos del color de la luna, se había desecho de sus ropas para sumergirse en una enorme piscina de aguas cristalinas, pero con un leve tono de la sangre a causa de los maleficios que cayeron sobre ella para que se pudiera tomar un baño con tranquilidad.

-_Kyle..._

Se sumergió en el agua, al igual que en su mente, recordando cada momento que pasó junto al vendedor, se había ido pero era lo mejor para él, así no le causaría problemas, seguro que estaría mejor con su misma especie en vez de ella.

-Señorita Kokoa...- llamó una dulce voz.

Era Arianna, su fiel ama de llaves y también su asistenta y mejor amiga en aquel siniestro lugar, pese a ser una mujer de unos cuarenta años en edad humana. La verdad es que aquella mujer de pelo azabache había estado junto a ella desde que nació.

-La cena está lista, ¿le traigo una toalla?- sonrió.

-Sí, gracias.

Poco después vino con una toalla de color granate con la que envolvió el hermoso cuerpo de la joven que se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. En su cuarto le ayudó a vestirse con un vestido propio de una princesa al estilo gótico, odiaba esas prendas pero debía utilizarlas.

-Señorita, está muy callada- observó mientras le peinaba.

-No pasa nada, simplemente, me sorprende un poco ver que no ha cambiado nada en estos años- mintió.

-Bueno, eso es natural, a su padre le gusta mucho todo el lugar y no le cambiaría ni un solo florero.

-Lo sé...- suspiró.

-Bueno, creo que esto ya está listo- sonrió.

-Gracias Arianne.

-No hay de qué, si me disculpa...

Tenía que ir a cenar, allí se reencontraría con su padre; el vampiro más aclamado del mundo y su hermana menor; una chica que apenas le llegaba a las caderas, aunque la peliblanca era bastante alta. Entró seria en el comedor con una larga mesa, en un pico estaba aquel ser y a su lado una chica de pelo semilargo y naranja puro.

-¡Kokoa!- admiró la chica.

-...- se sentó al otro lado de su padre.

-Hace siglos que no te veo, estás preciosa.

-...Gracias.- miró su copa con un líquido rojizo, no era ningún vino.

-¡Sí, míra que figura tiene!

-No seas escandalosa- riñó la hermana mayor con seriedad.

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó la joven que tenía enfrente.

-No hay nada que destacar... hacía mucha calor.

-¿Nada? - el hombre ladeó la cabeza.

-Exacto.- cortó tomando un sorbo.

Él tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, quizá su depresión fue la que lo obligó a colarse de nuevo en la piscina oculta de las miradas del resto. Miraba el agua cristalina e intentó pensar en otra cosa, por ejemplo, en Bradley, había algo que no encajaba en absoluto, estaba completamente seguro de que esos objetos los mandó buscar él, pero la llave no encajaba en el cofre, ¿Por qué quería que la tuviera?

Sacó el colgante y lo miró detenidamente, no se había fijado en una cosa, que estúpido había sido. Tenía el nombre de la vampiresa, ¿Pero que tenía que ver Bradley con ella? Una cosa estaba clara, esa pequeña llave le tenía que abrir algún sitio, alguno de vital importancia.

-¿Señor Hyde?- dijo una voz, algo familiar.

-Miles...

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, tu me enseñaste el lugar ¿Recuerdas?- dijo.

-Así es, pero la camarera no está, de modo que no tiene sentido seguir aquí.-contestó el botones.

-Miles, necesito tu ayuda.- soltó de repente.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-¿De dónde es esto?

Sacó el pequeño y maléfico objeto de su bolsillo, al chico que se sorprendió mucho al verla en sus manos.

-¡...!

-¿Que abre?

-¿Por qué tiene usted esa llave? ¿Acaso se la ha dado Kokoa?

-_¿Por qué creera que ha sido ella la que me la ha dado?_- pensó.

-¿Señor Hyde?

-¿Por qué iba a ser ella la que me la ha dado?

-Pues... ¡Maldita chupasangre!- gruñó.

-¿Chupasangre?

-Esto...

-Miles, quiero que me contestes con sinceridad ¿Kokoa es un vampiro?

-¡Que tontería!

-Miles.

-...

-Venga, suéltalo.

-Ella... Es un vampiro de clase S, encima.

-¿Clase S?- preguntó, algo sabía al respecto.

-La clase S es la más alta, si hubiera princesas, ella sería una.

-Ahora, la pregunta estrella... ¿A dónde lleva esta llave?

-Es por su bien...

-¡Contesta!

-Al infierno, cualquier demonio sabría el origen de lo que tiene en sus manos.

-Así que tu también...

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se usa?

-¿Acaso está loco?

-Llámame como quieras pero la necesito...

-¡Sí, está usted loco! Allí hay tantos demonios... uno solo podría matarlo, alguien como usted no tiene posibilidad alguna.

-Pero me arriesgaré.

-Ella... De verdad la quieres ¿No?

-Pues claro, por algo insisto.

-Está bien, le ayudaré...- suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo no voy a ir ni de coña, pero toma, la necesitarás.- irrumpió una voz familiar.

Apareció un hombre de azabazhe con cara de pocos amigos a paso tranquilo, ofreciéndo su pistola al vendedor que la aceptó convencido de ello.

-Siempre una mosca metiéndose en la mierda de los demás.

-De nada.

-Pse... nunca cambiarás, sigues siendo un crío.

-¿Nos vamos?- sugirió el ojiverde.

-Sí-asintió.

Aún en la gran sala comían en silencio los tres, tanto el padre como la pequeña le miraban extrañados, antes hablaba mucho de sus vacaciones, pero ahora no decía ni siquiera que le había parecido. Sus ejillas estaban decoradas de un leve carmín, adornada con su mirada perdida y leves suspiros, sí, estaba pensando en él.

-¡Señor, ha llegado el correo!

-Vale, Amelia.

Una mujer apareció con una bandeja y unos sobres encima. El hombre se fijó en una en especial, un color oscuro con un sello granate, no dudó en abrirla ni un segundo. Con cada elegante palabra escrita en una tinta negra sus oos brillaban intensamente.

-¡Que buena noticia!

-Hay algo que no me has contado, ¿Cierto?

-Izan, un gran joven ha aceptado tomar tu mano.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No entiendo esa reacción.

-¡No me voy a casar! ¡Nunca!

-Pero si es de clase A, ya pocos quedan así.

-¡Como si es de clase Z, me da absolutamente igual!

-¡Pues espero que lo reconsideres!

-¡Antes dejo que el amanecer acabe conmigo!- Se alejó.

-¡Vuelve aquí!

Estaba muy enojada, no iba a casarse, y menos en esa situación. Dió un fuerte golpe tras de sí con la puerta y despacio apoyó su cabeza en la gran ventana de su habitación, estaba lloviendo...

-No sabes... lo mucho que te echo de menos.

Su cara le ardía y las lágrimas se dejaban caer por su rostro, no soportaba estar tan lejos de él, se sentía como si le faltara todo, pero debía de ser así, ojalá fuera humana, para no causarle tantos problemas, así no se vería en este estúpido lío...

-¿Señorita Kokoa?

-Pasa, Arianne...- se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Está bien?

-Yo...

-Realmente siento mucho lo de su boda.

-¿Por qué es todo tan cruel?

-Sé que anhela con locura a otra persona.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-Querida... Pues por tu modo de comportarte, en la cena no dejabas de suspirar con la mirada perdida, y tus mejillas se veían decoradas por un bonito rojo, eso es una buena pista...

-Arianne... Así es, lo echo mucho de menos.

-Sé lo que se siente al tener que convivir el lado de otro al que no amas, es como ser un barco perdido entre la niebla, sin que la luz del faro llegue a guiarte...

-Me sorprende, la verdad.

-Yo también pasé por algo parecido.

-¿Y qué pasó al final?

-Ay... Eso lo descubrirás tú sola.

La dejó sola con su pena, suspirando tumbada en la cama, la verdad es que aquella mujer y sus palabras le reconfortaban pero no lo suficiente. Un leve golpe en la ventana le hizo salir de su sueño para fijarse en una silueta, era un hombre cogiendo en brazos a otro. No dudó en abrir y encontrarse con los serios y verdes ojos de Miles.

-¡Kyle!- se tapó la boca con la mano.

Cogió con suma delicadeza a aquel ser inconsciente y lo dejó en su cómoda cama, corrió hasta un pequeño armario de color oscuro y sacó un pequeño frasco. Extendió aquella sustancia por las heridas del vendedor y puso la mano en su pecho dejando que un aura violeta les rodeara; drenaba su energia para cerrar los cortes, pero eso le agotaba.

-Ya está...- suspiró.

-Fuiste una completa irresponsable al marcharte- regañó con seriedad, nunca había visto al pelinegro así.

-Pensé que así estaría mejor.

-¿O quizá fue que querías huir de tus problemas?

-¡Claro que no!

-Cuídalo... te necesita.

Su figura desapareció entre la excasa luz de la luna y las gotas de lluvia, dejando a los dos solos. Aquel momento se le hacía eterno, pero por fin el castaño abrió los ojos con pesadez y preguntarse si había muerto.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!- vociferó encima de él.

-Kokoa...

-Eres un idiota...- se resguardó en los brazos del vendedor.

-Sólo hago idioteces por que te quiero...- le acarició su largo pelo.

-Kyle...

Ella se acercó a sus labios, fundiéndolos con su dulcura y dejando que el hombre se los mordiera un poco para adentrarse intensamente en su boca, lo que acabó por ser una ardua y pasional batalla de lenguas.

El ojimiel la tumbó por sorpresa debajo de su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en los ojos de Kyle, pero lo había hecho y había quedad hipnotizada ante él. Sabía de de ninguna manera estaba bien, no debería ponerse así por una simple mirada del exagente pero no hacerlo le resultaba imposible. No alcanzó a decir nada, sólo sentía que su corazón bombeaba a mucha velocidad.

Ambos se miraban fijamente en silencio, hasta que su mirada se centró en los labios de la vampiresa y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Kokoa sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, pronto sintió el aliento del hombre chocar contra su rostro y vio como cerraba sus preciosos ojos para sentir la calidez de sus labios, sus orbes azules hicieron lo mismo para disfrutar del beso, el cual era dulce y delicado...

Sus manos se colocaron en las mejillas de la ojiroja para prozundizar el beso. La chica le correspondió colocando sus manos el el cuello del vendedor y sus dedos se escabullían entre ese mar castaño. Se separó de su boca y bajó hasta su delicado cuello, el cual comenzó a besar tiernamente y después le dió un leve mordisco sacando un suave gemido a la peliblanca. Eso le bastó para sentir una imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya nuevamente. Comenzó a acariciar su pierna sin dejar de devorar ese delicioso cuello. Acto seguidola chica abrió los ojos saliendo de ese sueño.

-E-espera, yo...- se sentía culpable.

Él sólo la miró sorprendido, y vio como huia hacia algún lugar, corriendo por los oscuros pasillos huía mientras su corazón latía ferozmente y sabía que no era por el ritmo que llevaba. En ese momento solo deseaba salir de allí, alejarse lo más rápido posible y usto cuando creyó hacerlo sintió como alguien la estrujaba contra la pared.

-¡Auch!

El hombre no respondió ante eso, solo dejó que sus alientos se mezclaran embriagadoramente al acercar sus rostros.

-No te dejaré ir...- murmuró roncamente rozando sus labios.

-Y-yo...

-Calla...- susurró y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la besó.

Se encontraban en el amplio cuarto de la joven, mientras se besaban aquel hombre la recostó en la cama para colocarse encima de ella mientras sus dedos se encargaban de quitar la cremallera de ese molesto vestido, ella se encargó de desacerse de su camisa y cuando lo logró comenzó a recorrer su bien formado torso con sus finos dedos mientras que él, ahora, se encargaba de su sujetador. Logró rápidamente desacerse de esa última prenda.

Se sentía culpable pero tampoco era capaz de resistirse a las caricias que le brindaba, como devoraba sus pechos y ella gemía como recompensa. Aquellos sonidos lo volvían loco, le gustaba tanto besarlos que lo hizo un buen tiempo mientras su mano acariciaba la pierna de la demonio.

-¡Ah!- soltó un gemido a la vez que arrugaba sus manos entre las sábanas.

Su cabeza abandonó tras un buen rato aquellas montañas para lamer su vientre y acabar de desnudar a aquella chica. Velozmente subió hasta su boca en un beso lleno de pasión. Sintió como sus manos bajaban acariciando su torso y se deslizaban para bajar su pantalón azabache y él hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la peliblanca aspirando su dulce y exquisito aroma.

La vampiresa pasó sus manos a la espalda del peli castaño y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad, a la vez que besaba el cuello de Kyle haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y suspirara con fuerza. Ella estaba completamente fuera de la realidad y él también. Pronto sintió que no aguantaría más y se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba quedando totalmente desnudo al igual que ella. Le abrió cuidadosamente sus piernas de color de la nieve y la penetró con una fuerte embestida.

¡Ah...!- gimió con fuerza e inmadiatamente se aferró a la espalda del chico.

El exagente se acomodó a su gusto y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras sus manos sostenían la cadera y su cabeza se hundía en el cuello de la peliblanca. La grande habitación se llenó de sonoros gemidos de la ojiroja y alguno que otro del vendedor.

Aquel hombre gruñó contra la oreja de la chica. Nunca había deseado a nadie con tanta intensidad y fuerza como lo hacía ahora, con cada embestida sentía como quería más y más de ella.

-Ko...Kokoa...- jadeó sin aliento a la vez que aumentaba su ritmo y mordía el cuello de la chica.

-¡Ah!-gimió de nuevo al sentir la velocidad y los voraces mordiscos en su punto débil.

La vampiresa sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, aquel cosquilleo en su estómago y aquellos escalofríos electrificantes. Sus manos atrapaban el sedoso pelo del hombre mientras trataba inútilmrnte reprimir algunos gemidos.

-¡Mmmm! Kyle...- otro gemido que odiaba decir.

Se sorprendió al sentir esa sensación del cielo recorrerla de nuevo, al igual que él. Lo último que recordó era sentir el pesado cuerpo del exagente sobre ella y después las garras del sueño los llevó lejos de la cruel realidad...

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, quiero reviews anda TwT


End file.
